


Ink Covered Rose

by swiftstar85



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Multi, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftstar85/pseuds/swiftstar85
Summary: Henry is trapped inside the old studio and living the Inky horrors inside that goes on but how was he to know what would have happened when he returned?And was it really right of him to drag his 21 year old daughter along for the visit, who had been in the car outside the entire time? And what horrors would she see when she decided to go inside to see what was taking her father so long?And can she really face the Ink Demon when she finally comes face to face with him?





	1. ONE

It was dark outside as they drove down the bumpy road, outside the city to where he used to work at the old Sillyvision Studio.

It had been thirty years since he had last seen all of his co-workers, if they were still around. His old boss too. But receiving a letter from Old Joey Drew, Henry was interested to seeing what the scoundrel had to show him. 

Of course, it also meant dragging her along, since she was taking a break from college to come visit him.

The letter had came the same day as she did. 

His lovely daughter, a Sophomore in College. 

21 years old, Ruby Rose was her name. She went by her middle name though people did say her full name was beautiful. She was born in the summer, just as the roses were at their fullest bloom. Plus roses had been her mother's favorite flowers. Rubies, her favorite gem stone. 

And it sure didn't help that her hair was blood red with a hint of fire orange tinted in it. 

Rose looked liked her mother, before she had passed away when she was three years old, leaving Henry to raise her all on his own. She barely remembered her mother but what little she did, she knew her mother had been kind but fierce when the moment called for it. She had been a force to reckon with and not many could handle being told off by her.

Raising a little girl had not been easy for Henry but he did the best he could. He loved her more than his own life and would do anything for her. He raised her well, kept strict about her schooling as she grew. 

He was only surprised when she showed a love for art as he once did. He used to show her what he used to do when he used to work with Sillyvision. He used to show her the old cartoons he used to work on. 

So she did know quite a bit about Bendy and Friends. She had loved the cartoons and still did as she grew older. 

Her favorite had always been the mischievous dancing devil, himself, Bendy. The mischief he always got himself into, making her laugh, always playing pranks but always dancing. 

Art and dancing was Rose's life. And she was just as wonderful as her father had been when she drew. 

Everyone always believed she would be a professional artist or dancer because of how many classes she took for it. But she leaned more into animations just her daddy once did. 

And Henry supported it, even though a little hesistant. He knew she was good enough to land a job in animation......but with how things were going in the entertainment industry now.....was she good enough?

He wanted her to be successful, more than he had been when working for Sillyvision which was a failing studio now. 

It had been ten years since the last showing of Bendy and Friends cartoons, which had been sad when the show was cancelled. 

But according to the letter from Joey Drew.....there might have been a way to save the show. 

If what Joey had in mind, was it enough? 

Henry hadn't been planning on going back. He had thought after 30 years, Joey wouldn't have contacted him and asked him to come back. 

But there was something about the letter. 

Joey had written it with what looked like excitement. He was excited about what he had to show Henry. So it must have been something. 

As it was, it had been Rose who convinced her father to go back. And she wanted to go with. She really wanted to see where the real magic of Bendy and Friends happened. 

So Henry decided to go and take her with. 

Of course, would it have been okay with Joey first? 

After all, his marriage to Jade Glory Herald had been the reason he left Sillyvision in the first place. And because of that, he had had an argument t with Joe before he left, leaving everyone behind. Including the ones at that silly place that had mattered to Henry. 

He had turned his back on the most important person when he had begged him not to leave him and the others behind. It had made him question why his special friend sounded so desperate before he left, but he left nonetheless. 

And now, Henry was going back with his daughter. 

He wondered how much has changed since he left thirty years ago. Who was still around? How was Sillyvision doing since their star show had been cancelled? 

How was.......? 

Henry shook his head as he got to that thought. He didn't want to think about how his friend had been doing after he left, pretty abandoning him in the studio. 

"So.....what do you think Joey wants to show us?" Rose spoke up, sounding a little tired from the long drive to the old studio. 

Henry glanced at his lovely daughter before smiling and shaking his head as he looked forward again. "I don't know, Rose. Whatever it was, he was excited about it. He never writes like he did in that letter unless he was excited about something. But we'll see when we get there. First I got to make sure it's okay with Joe that I bring you." He told her.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" Rose asked a little put off by that. 

Henry sighed but smiled as he glanced at her. "Well, it's a little hard to explain, honey. There's something....you got to know about the studio. Something I've never told you. It'll be easier to show you than explaining it. Plus it is Joey''s studio. And I'm not sure how he will respond to me showing you Sillyvision''s biggest secret." He told her. 

"Okay, now you're just keeping me in suspense. Not cool." Rose said now snickering. 

Henry just laughed as he shook his head. "Well....duh! Like I said, it'll be easier to show you than tell you. But here's a hint. The old cartoons, Bendy the Dancing Devil and Friends," he was saying. 

"My favorite cartoon show of all time!" Rose piped up and it made Henry chuckle. 

"Yeah, well, when that show first started. It was in the 80's when it first came out, correct?" Henry asked and received a nod. "And yet it is in the style of an old 60's cartoon, right?"

"Ye-ah?" Rose now said curiously but also uncertainly. 

"Do you remember when you used to watch it, how Bendy sometimes looked right at the audience, as if he was seeing them? Or he was....." Henry now said cautiously. 

"How he was breaking the fourth wall?" Rose said now grinning. "Yeah, I remember. I used to talk to him on the TV or dance with him! I always thought it was funny how he acted on the show! He always seemed to know I was there. It was why he was my favorite! He was funny and adorable!" 

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, that was him, all right. It's how he was drawn by me and Joey. Anyway, I want you to imagine being at the studio, drawing the cartoons. Drawing the scenes and writing the stories. And then imagine that the characters, Bendy, for one, sitting there on a blank piece of paper, watching you work. Sometimes even dancing on the paper, trying to distract you." He told her now cautiously. 

Rose grinned as she did. "Like....he was actually real? But in 2D?" She asked. 

Henry paused before nodding. "Yeah, something like that. Just imagine as if he was actually real but made of ink and paper. He could see you, talk to you right from the paper he was drawn on. What would you think of that?" He asked her.

Rose just smiled as she looked back out her window. "Sounds too good to be true. I think it would amazing if cartoons could come to life like that. It would be a turn of entrainment if characters could come to life like that. Imagine how amazing it could be if kids could actually play with their favorite cartoon characters." She told him in awe. 

Henry just smiled before looking forward again. 'If only you knew. I wonder if that was what Joey wanted to show me.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder if Joey figured out a way to get them off the paper. Well, we'll just have to see if that was it.' 

He then frowned now sadly. 'But then again, maybe it's better if he hadn't.' He thought again to himself, remembering the other reason why he had left Sillyvision in the first place, besides getting married. 

Joey and Sammy's obsessions........their beliefs.....it had been too much for Henry to accept. He couldn't be apart of what Joey had wanted with his ideals. 

No. 

It would have been better if Bendy and friends stayed in ink and paper.

Finally, the large building loomed ahead of their car. They saw it just in front of them and it did make Henry frown as he saw it. 

Sillyvision Studios.....it didn't look right. It was just a large dark building, as if dead. There were no lights on inside.

It was like a ghost building. 

No signs of life. 

"Wow." 

Henry glanced over at Rose and saw how amazed she looked as she peered up at the dark building. She was taken back by how lifeless it was but was almost amazed by the sheer size of it.

Smiling at her father, Rose leaned against the door of her side of the car and practically glued her face against the window. "Wow! This is where Bendy and friends were born?!" She asked excitedly. 

Henry couldn't help but laugh at her reaction but he nodded as he pulled up to the front of the building and put it into park. "Yep. This is where the magic happened. It's a bit rundown, though. Looks like Sillyvision really is in the scrap yard." He said though a little miserable. 

Rose scoffed but with bright eyes. "No way! This is so cool! Can we go inside now?!" She asked brightly. 

Henry made a sound as he reached over and took her arm. "No, not yet. I'm going to go in first and check with Joey. I need to make sure he is even here because it doesn't look like he is. You just wait in the car first. You got your phone?" He asked her as he patted his own in his front flannel pocket. 

Rose rolled her eyes before tapping her front pocket of her jeans. "Yes, daddy. I got it. Now hurry it up! I wanna go in if I can!" She said bouncing in her seat. 

Again, Henry laughed before turning off the car and getting out. "I'll just be a few minutes, that is if I can find Joey. Be right back." 

"What if he's not here?" Rose asked frowning. 

Henry paused before giving her a mischievous smile and a wink. "Then I'll come get you." He said and received a grin back from his daughter. 

Then he closed the door and headed straight for the building's front entrance. 

Rose settled back in her seat and pulled out her cellphone to mess with one of her apps again. She figured she could work on one of her cartoons she was working on that she was going to put up on YouTube when she was done.

It was just that......neither her father or she knew they wouldn't be leaving Sillyvision Studios for a good while. 

Because almost 20 minutes to a half an hour later, after Henry went in, Rose heard a crash from within the building that made her jump. And her father yelling that just made her blood freeze in her veins.


	2. TWO

CRASH! 

Rose heard a distant crash while she had been working on her animation. It was so loud that she heard it and it made her jerk in surprise as she looked up towards the building. 

It was to her surprise that she saw lights on inside now. She hadn't even seen the lights turn on at all. But now they were on.

Was that her father's doing? Joey Drew's?

Were they turning on the light's in the building? Could she go in?

Rose felt uncertain as she just sat there for a second before she opened the car door and listened hard. She knew she had heard crashes. And now......she thought she heard a shout.

Tensing, Rose sat there for a moment before she looked down at her phone and then quickly began a text to her father. 

Rose: Dad? What's going on in there? I can hear crashes and shouting. 

Then she waited. 

No reply came. 

Suckling in a breath, Rose pushed on her father's contact and tried to call. She was startled to get only a disconnected beeping sound. "What?" She murmured as she glanced at the top. 

No reception. 

"Ugh......great. Just great." Rose groaned as she snapped her cell phone shut and then dropped it on her lap. She turned her eyes back towards the building, biting her lip. She hoped everything was okay in there. 

It was quiet now. 

There was no noise. Not even the crickets were chirping. No birds. It seemed almost eerie now. And she was starting to get creeped out by just sitting there. 

For a good long time, Rose sat there, studying the building and waiting. She was getting nervous now just by beine out there by herself. Her father should have been back by now. 

Sighing impatiently, she decided she was just going to go in and find him. She knew something wasn't right. Something was wrong and she could feel it. Her father was taking too log to coming g back out and it was making her worry.

"Fuck it." Rose murmured before she quickly reached over and pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed her book bag she had at her feet. She tossed them inside right next to her small laptop she always carried and got out of the car. 

Making sure the car doors were locked, Rose urned towards the now looming building. She couldnt help but shiver in nervousness as she looked up at it. She was excited before but now she felt nervous. 

Something was going on and she was determined to find out what. 

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, she started towards the building, unaware she was being watched from one of the boarded up windows from the second floor. 

Making her way to the front door, Rose opened the door and stepped into the studio. 

The first thing she noticed was the decor and it took her by surprise as she stepped inside. She blinked a few times as she looked at the walls, seeing black and white posters of Bendy and friends on wooden walls. The floor was wooden too. 

The whole place looked like something out of an old cartoon. THE Bendy and Friends cartoon. 

And then she noticed the gaping hole in the floor, as if something had fallen through the floor boards and into a bottomless pit. 

"Dad!" Rose called out as she stared at the hole before bending down and looking down into it. 

It was so dark down there that she couldn't even see the bottom. She could barely make out a little bit of light down there but still couldn't see anything.

Frowning, Rose side stepped the hole and began making her way down the wooden halls of the studio, now looking on with wonder as she studied the old posters with amazement. She couldn't help but smile as she touched one of them, a poster of Bendy and his best friend, Boris the Wolf on what looked like a runaway train. 

"Wow. This is amazing." Rose said mostly to herself before she turned to keep going down the hall. 

Only to jump and I've a little gasp as she came face to face with something right there, leaning against the wall. 

A Bendy cut out poster was grinning at her, those pie cut eyes seeming to be just gazing right back at her. 

Panting a little from the shock, Rose gave a weak little laugh a's she now walked towards the cut out and studied it. She didn't know what it was about this cut out of a life sized Bendy. 

For some reason....it felt like it was actually looking right back at her. 

"Wow, hello, Bendy!" Rose now said beaming at the cut out. "I'm a big fan of you!" She said feeling a little childish but at least having fun with it. She reached up and touched the poster board the cut out was made of, as if touching Bendy''s devilish cute face. "I don't suppose you've seen my dad wandering around here, have you? He's about.....yea tall," she laughed at her own silliness as she held her hand up just a few inches above her own head. "Reddish brown hair, green eyes like mine. Looks like he's a starving artist." 

Rose giggled at herself before shrugging. "No? Okay. Well, I'm Rose, by the way. Loved you since I was two years old. Well, got to go and find my dad. It was nice to meet you!" She said turning away from the cut out. 

She paused. 

And then turned back, laughing as she swooped forward and kissed the cut out right on the cheek. 

"Always wanted to do that. I promised myself if I ever met you, that I would. Bye, Bendy!" Rose said now giggling as she walked down the hall away from the cutout to continue her search for her father. 

Unaware that the cutout had actually turned right around and watched her retreating form.

Rose found the decor hardly changed as she went. Bit there were different posters up on the walls of every episode she had even watched. She even saw desks at the end of halls where artists drew their animations and it made her smile as she looked at them. 

Almost all of them had a drawing of Bendy on small bits of paper bit each and every one of them had different looks to them. 

Different eyes and smiles, different looks. And every one of them had a small note saying no on them. 

So obviously they were rejects. 

Shrugging, Rose went on until she found a room with boards up in the way. She frowned as she looked into the room and then up at the sign that was above the door frame. 

Ink Machine.

"An ink machine?" Rose asked now highly interested as she peered into the room. 

It was an almost empty room with a huge machine right in the middle connecting with big black pipes she had seen jutted out of the walls. She saw black liquid dripping from a large spicket and knew it had to be ink. 

"Huh. I wonder why they need that much ink. I mean, it's been years since Bendy was out on TV, which is so sad. Man, I miss that show." Rose said now sighing before shrugging. 

She wanted to go inside the room but she figured she better wait until she found her father first. She better not mess with things that she didn't understand just yet. 

Turning to leave, Rose gave the ink machine another curious glance before looking down the hall. "Eeep!" She instead squeaked when she noticed a Bendy cutout right in the middle of the hallway.

It was just sitting innocently there, as if someone had just placed it there to spook her. It hadn't been there before when she just came down that hall to come to this room. This had to be a joke. 

Heaving a weak sigh, Rose looked around as she now wandered over to it. "Okay, dad! You got me. I'm sorry for wandering around and not waiting for you out in the car." She called now looking around for her father. 

No answer. 

"Dad? Okay, this is lame! Quit trying to creep me out." Rose now called as she scowled and still got no answer from her father. 

Now she was feeling uneasy. 

"Dad!" Rose called again, her voice echoing off the walls of the building now. 

Now, she was getting goosebumps.

Where was her dad?! Why hadn't he come out yet? 

The crashes she had heard......her heart nearly stopped as her eyes widened at the sudden thought. The hole by the front entrance! Something had gone through it! Something had fallen!

"Dad." Rose murmured now worried before she dived around the Bendy cutout and she went racing through the hall back to the entrance. Her heart was now pounding.

What if her dad was hurt?! What if he had fallen through the floor boards?! 

"Dad!" Rose called now coming to a halt right at the hole and getting to her knees. She looked down into her, her body now trembling. "Dad! Dad! Are you down there?! Are you okay?!" 

Her voice echoed but she didn't hear a reply back. 

Trembling now, Rose just kept peering down there. She wondered if she could just jump down. It couldn't be that deep, right? It was probably just dark.

So......why was she hesistating? 

Well, it could have been that if her father had fallen through the floor,he could still be down there and she didn't want to land on him. 

"Dad, hold on. I'm coming. Please be okay." Rose murmured worriedly before pushing herself to her feet. She gave the hole another long glance before turning around to hurry and find some stairs. 

And she came face to face with another Bendy cutout face. This one, however, seemed to have lost its teeth. Someone had put a hole in the mouth so it looked more creepier than the other cutouts. It looked more like a mask.

Gasping, she stepped back with a light shriek before huffing as she looked right at the grinning face, shaking her head. "What the hell? Who keeps putting these here?! I swear, Bendy, someone is messing with me......." she was saying as she looked down. 

She froze. 

That.....that wasn't a cutout. 

That was someone wearing a cutout head. There was an actual body right in front of her. Someone covered in black goop, wearing only ink stained khaki overalls. 

Terror struck through her as Rose cringing back now curling into herself. "Wh-who are you?" She asked now very afraid. She would have stepped back more if there wasn't a gaping hole right behind her.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It’s time for sleep. Rest your head. It’s time for bed. In the morning, you make wake. Or in the morning, you’ll be dead.” The creepy man crooned. 

Rose froze for only a second. She felt cold terror just pour right through her veins as she looked at this crazy man. She knew he had to be crazy. The way he spoke. The way he looked. He was completely insane.

And when he reached out for her, she shrieked and dived right around his reaching around, now turning to run down the hall. 

And then she fell into the hole. 

Rose screamed all the way down, arms thrown out to catch onto something to stop her fall but she found nothing but wood as she went down into the dark abyss. She fell into blackness and could have sworn something lashed out from the hole, itself, to grab her. She felt something grabbing at her as she fell. She felt something grab at her arms in a wet sticky feel. 

And then crashing down onto a hard wood pile of boards that seemed to just have fallen, sending her down to her butt and then back. 

"Ow!" Rose yelped as she found herself just laying there for a good moment, looking up into the dark hole. She felt some pain in her body from the fall but it didn't seem to be terrible pain. Just soreness from her legs from landing wrong. 

Either way, something had slowed her fall from hurting herself too bad. She remembered feeling it wrapping around her arms. 

Panting and gasping, Rose sat up stiffly, moaning a little from pain before looking herself over and froze once again. 

There was ink on her arms and now her clothes. It made her grimace in disgust from the black goop now staining her ACDC shirt and her blue jeans she wore. Her red below the shoulder cut hair falling somewhat out of her ponytail. 

But it was a hand print on her right arm that made her still. She looked right at the hand print with wide eyes. 

A four fingered hand print was perfectly stained in her arm from something trying to grab her from falling. She knew she had felt it. Something had grabbed her from falling and actually slowed her fall.

"What the hell......?" Rose murmured now touching the hand print on her arm and hissing when it did hurt. Whatever had grabbed her must have had quite the grip because she could still feel as if the hand was clamped around her arm. It hurt. 

She even wiped at the ink, smearing the black liquid something and while she could barely see it, there was a red mark in her arm of the same hand print. Someone had grabbed her hard. She knew it was going to turn into a bruise. 

"Little lost sheep......." Rose started when she heard that voice now drift down to her from above and she looked up. She couldn't see that crazy man but she could hear him. He was still up there. "Trying to escape. You tried to leave." The man said from above. "But now it's too late." 

Rose felt ice creep through her as she tried standing, wincing at a slight pain in her ankle. It wasn't broken but it sure hurt. She must have twisted it as she came down the hole. 

Swallowing hard, she looked around and just saw a dark hall of wood. She needed to find her father. She needed him now. There was a crazy man wandering the halls and it terrified her. 

What if......what if that man had attacked her father? Was that the reason why he hadn't answered? 

A shuddering choke escaped Rose's throat as she now clutched onto her book bag she somehow still had on her back. "Daddy...... " she whimpered now curling into herself and now starting to walk. 

She had to find Henry. 

She needed to find him and get them both the hell out of this place. 

Something just wasn't right here. That man with the Bendy face.....he wasn't right. He was insane. And he probably had hurt her father. 

"I'm coming, daddy. Whatever that freak wants.....I'll save you." Rose swore now as she began walking down the hall, turning a corner and stopping. 

There was a room in front of her. 

An almost empty room. 

It was lit well by little candles lying around the corners and there were two large cabinets leaning against the wall. And there was a strange pentagram painted in ink on the ground. 

It looked like a satanic ritual had been taking place in this studio and it sent ice through Rose as she entered the room with wide eyes. 

"Okay, fire hazard!" She suddenly said mostly eyeing the candles on the ground in the corners. 

It would have been rather comical if someone had heard that she was far more concerned with the fact that the whole building was made of old wood and someone was burning candles of all things in it than she was of the satanic pentagram on the ground. 

Shaking her head, Rose looked around the room, cringing somewhat away from the very sight but then stared at another corner where a Bendy doll was sitting. She stared at it for a moment then went over to it. 

It seemed to just smile at her as she bent down and picked it up. 

"Awww, Bendy, you found me." Rose spoke to the doll before hugging it close and laughing when it squeaked at her when she did. "Okay. So, we got to find my dad. And there's a crazy person here. He's completely batshit out of his mind. Don't know what he wanted but don't care. We got to find dad and get out of here." She said now hugging the doll again. "And you're coming with me. I always wanted one of these. But they stopped making them and I never got one." 

Turning to look across the room at an open door, Rose sighed as she held the doll in her trembling arms. "Okay, Bendy. Let's go find Dad. And find out what the hell is going on here." She murmured to the doll before walking for the door way.

The Bendy doll's smile widened and the black button like eyes sparkled as if in amusement.


	3. THREE

Rose found that she was in the music department. 

If it wasn't for the sign that said Music Department, it would have been the music notes painted on the walls and the musical instruments just lying around here and there. 

Still hugging that Bendy doll, Rose had came to quite a sight on a shelf though when she turned a corner into the main lobby of the music department. 

A small Bendy cutout was on the shelf in between burning candles and bowls of what looked like rotten and moldy rolls soaked in ink. And there was a message painted right above it. 

He Will Come To Save Us.

It was some kind of offering. 

"Okay, Bendy. I'm a little freaked out now." Rose spoke to the doll. "That guy......he must be worshipping you." She then lift up the doll to look right at its cute little face. "Don't get me wrong because I love you too. But that's just weird. No offense but worshipping you is just weird." 

And then she pecked the doll with a kiss before tucking it into the crook of her arm and moving on. 

It was too quiet besides clanking of pipes she saw in the walls.

Rose looked around the music floor, finding ink splatters everywhere but there didn't seem anyone here. She would have called out for her father again but she really didn't want to catch the crazy guy''s attention again.

"I wonder what happened here." Rose said as she walked, mostly talking to the doll she held. "I wonder what happened to make my dad leave. I know he married my mom and all but he always seemed.....distant when he talked about you and Alice Angel and Boris. I know he loved you all but something seemed off." 

Silence as she went walking down halls of the music floor. 

She found more alters to Bendy with big cutouts that seemed to watch her as she went. She would smile weakly at the Bendy before going on. 

More ink splatters were on the ground and it looked like there had been a fight down here. Wooden planks were broken on the ground as if someone had hacked through them. 

"Bendy......" Rose said again as she found stairs and she went up them. 

It led to a dead end but not just a dead end. 

A projector booth. 

There was a balcony that looked down to what looked like a band room. There were chairs down there with instrument's strung about. An open door wall was down to the left of the little stage but it didn't look like it led anywhere. 

More ink splatters everywhere. These ones thick. 

And five Bendy cutouts were standing down there, looking right up at her from the stage and it had her frozen. 

"Okay." Rose said uncertainly as she looked back down at the cutouts before sighing and then turning to leave the projector booth. 

For what seemed hours, Rose wandered the halls, finding more Bendy cutout alters and pentagrams painted on the walls. 

Something was terribly off about this place. 

Finally she came to an office that said Sammy Lawrence above the door but it was another dead end. 

"Okay, Bendy, if you can just tell me where to go to find my dad, that would be great." Rose said with a sigh as she patted the doll''s head.

Suddenly, she heard a creak from behind her and it had her whipping around with alarm. 

Something slamed into the side of her head, making her see black as she went flying to the ground. She had shrieked as she hit the ground, her hands thrown out to catch herself and ended up throwing the doll as she went down. 

She cried out for it but as she hit the ground, she saw those Khaki pants again from where she now laid. She felt her heart pump hard in her chest as she now laid on the ground with a throbbing pain in the side of her head and her vision darkening. 

Someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her over onto her back and she saw that crazy man again, standing over her. 

"Little lost sheep......it's time to sleep.....two sacrifices today......Our Lord and Savior will be pleased with me. I will be free." The crazy man said as Rose's vision went black. 

The last thing she saw was him reaching for her and just as she reached for the Bendy doll. 

"Be......Bendy......help.......me....." she whimpered before everything went dark for her as she felt that crazy man's hands on her, now lifting her up. 

Then blackness.

 

When Rose woke up again, she felt pain in the side of her head. She groaned as her head just pounded like a painful jackhammer, her eyes barely opening to blinding candle light. 

Whimpering, she rolled her head on her shoulders.

Rose found herself tied up to a chair in a small room with another Bendy alter right in front of her. She frowned at it as she looked at the Bendy cutout before looking around. 

The room she was in was small with only one door. A desk was there with candles on it and what looked like a radio system. 

She was alone in the room but she could hear voices beyond the door. It sounded like that crazy man again. 

Looking down at herself, she found her arms tied to the chair she was on. Her legs tied to the legs of the chair. Her body wrapped around in rope. She tried tugging at the bonds but hissed when she felt just pain again in her head. 

This guy......he tied her up rather well as she found. She couldn't move at all but rock the chair. 

Her breathing now picking up in a panic, Rose began looking frantically at the door as she heard foot steps jow. She tugged and rocked the chair hard, trying to break free but none to avail. 

The door opened and she gasped softly as she looked up and saw the crazy man. 

Her heart seized as she found herself looking at the broken mouth of the Bendy mask. She didn't see the man's eyes but inky blackness. He was completely covered in black ink. 

"Little lost sheep......has awoken from her dreams....." the man spoke with an inky drawl as he entered the room and closed the door, trapping her with him alone now. "I must admit.....I am surprised to see you here." 

"What the hell do you want?! Who are you?!" Rose suddenly snapped in her fear and now rage as she thrashed in her bonds.

"Hmph." The man huffed as he tilted his head and placed his fist on his extremely thin waist. "This little lost sheep has a mouth on her." He shook his head as he tilted it to the opposite side now. It was obvious he was studying her. "Little girls should not have such language. Our Lord and Savior.. ..ell, truth be told, he had a mouth on him as well. When he spoke." 

Rose cringed in the chair, now stilling. It was no use thrashing around. She couldn't be freed. "Wha-what do you.....want.....?" She whimpered. 

The man now dropped his fist and then moved closer, making Rose cringe further in her chair. He reached out and touched her face with slimy, inky hands, making her whimper as she turned her head away from him. 

"I want to be free......from this imprisoning inky body. And to do that, I must appease the Ink Demon. He punished me before. He trapped me in this disgusting inky body...... because of what I did. " the man spoke. 

Rose eyed him with fear but confusion as she kept inching away from his goopy hand. "Wh-what......?" She whispered in shock. "Who.....who are you......who are you talking......?" 

"I was once.....called Sammy......And I am talking about our Lord and Savior.....the Ink Demon......" he spoke. 

Rose's eyes flicked past this crazy old man and found herself looking right at the Bendy cutout. She felt as if an electric jolt struck through her. He must have been talking about Bendy and it just scared her. 

"Bendy? You're talking about Bendy?" Rose said now looking back at the man. 

"Of course I am. He rules this place.....and soon....he will rule the world.....in an inky abyss.....he will turn this whole world into inky darkness......." Sammy Lawrence spoke as he kept touching her face, making her cringe even further away from him. 

"Bendy is a cartoon, you fucking lunatic!" Rose suddenly spat as she thrashed hard in the chair, trying to get away from him. 

The man hissed angrily and she flinched as he ripped his hand away from her. "Ah, a nonbeliever. Of course." He growled and that just made Rose's heart thump harder. "I shall make you believe......hm....I wonder if he would punish me again....if I decide to repeat my crimes....." he now said thoughtfully. 

Ice froze in Rose's blood at those words. She did recall him saying something like that moments before. 

"What.....what did you do before?" She whimpered. 

The crazy man turned towards her again and she felt her fear triple. 

"I tainted the Angel. Touching. Tasting. Breaking." He hissed and he then turned towards her. "The Devil and Angel never did get along.......but that didn't mean I could touch her without his permission. He didn't like it when I punished her for speaking badly about him. He usually does the punishments, himself. In his devious, mischievous ways..... dumping ink upon her vixen head. Poking her with broken wood. But those were small punishments compared to what I did. I broke her by making her scream." 

Heart now nearly stopping, Rose stared at him with horror as she got the idea. 

Well, sort of. 

He must have been talking about Alice Angel but....she was a cartoon. She couldn't have been real like he seemed to believe. 

But....his words.....he truly believed that he.....that he did THAT to a cartoon character. 

"Do-don't touch me......" she whimpered as she cringed backwards again. 

The crazy man just chuckled a sinister way as he moved towards her and she flinched as he reached out and placed his hands on her legs.....too close to her waist and she began trembling in fear as she gazed up at him. 

"Bendy, our Lord and Savior, will not mind me punishing the nonbeliever. You do not believe his existence. I shall punish you for your sin against him. He will be pleased....." he was saying and now running his hands up her legs towards her waist. 

"NO! GET AWAY FROM YOU, YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER! GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP TOUCHING ME!" Rose shrieked now thrashing harder before as she felt him grab her waist. 

"Little sheep must stay silent as I, the Prophet of Bendy, make the punishment. He won't like the noise you are making." Sammy Lawrence was saying g as he now grabbed at her pants, starting to undo them. 

"No!" Rose shrieked as she thrashed harder than before. 

Suddenly there were shouts and the man halted from what he had been doing. He turned around and looked at the closed door. 

"Ah. Our second sheep awakes. The ritual is about to begin." He spoke now pulling away from Rose. "I shall in but a moment then, little sheep." And then he turned and walked towards the door, opening it and now stepping out.

Rose sat in the chair, trembling violently. She had just been violated just by the sound of that freak's voice. She felt even as he spoke, he had touched her in a way she had never been touched before. 

And it terrified her. 

Shaking violently, Rose looked right at the Bendy cutout in the room, at its grinning face. "Bendy......if.....if you were real.....I wish you'd help me......" she whimpered, her voice shook hard as she did. 

The Bendy cutout blinked. 

Gasping, Rose flinched as she stared at it now shocked. She could have sworn.....

It moved it's head, literally turning it's flat cardboard head, turning it to look right at the door and she stared in shock as it just looked right at the closed door. And then turned back to her, grinning that smile. 

"What.....the.....fuck?!" Rose whispered in horror. 

She flinched again when the Bendy moved it's out stretched arms and pressed a single finger to its wide grinning teeth, as if telling her to be quiet. 

Rose just gaped at it with wide eyes as she watched it stretch out its arms again and went still. 

She couldn't comprehend what she just saw. She just sat there shocked beyond all reason, staring at the cutout as it stared back. 

She almost didn't hear the foot steps and the door opening again as her soon to be violator returned, closing the door. She flinched when she saw him and he glanced back as he approached the desk.

"Do not worry, little lamb. Your turn will come once I have finished with our sacrifice to our Lord and Savior." He spoke and then prested the button on the radio, which rang with a high pitched ring.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It’s time for sleep. Rest your head. It’s time for bed. In the morning, you make wake. Or in the morning, you’ll be dead.” He crooned into the microphone in front of him. He pressed another button on the desk and there was a rumble as the room began to shake. “Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering!” 

The whole room began to shake. 

Rose just gasped as she looked wildly around in shock and she looked right at the Bendy in the room, which began to leak black goop from its eyes. 

The room......it was growing darker than before and Rose could only just gape in shock and horror as ink began to seep through the wooden boards.

"Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!" Sammy Lawrencenow said, his arms spread out as the ink grew thicker, now dripping g from the celing. 

The room shook violently and the ink dripped onto the floor, making a deep puddle that grew into a flood and all Rose could do was stare in complete shock as the ink began to rise.

She saw a form of black rising and forming into a monstrous tall creature right before her very eyes. She felt her terror grow tenfold as she watched it grow taller, head almost touching the ceiling and two points, two horns barely scrapped the wood above. 

The crazy man spun around from the desk, stiff with his own horror as the monster made of ink turned it's horned head and looked right at him with ink covered eyes glowing red. 

"What?! No! My lord!" Sammy suddenly gasped now leaping back in horror and colliding with the desk behind him. "Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your.......!" 

The ink monster lashed out and grabbed the masked man by the throat before swinging him hard with sharp inky claws, slamming him into the wall. 

Rose flinched but watched with horror as the monster continued to slam her own tormentor against the wall, splattering ink and now red blood as it did it over and over again. 

She wanted to scream but couldn't find it to do that. She just watched with terror, tears now filling her eyes as she watched this.....this thing murder the crazy man right before her. 

Slamming him against the wall hard until he was blood and ink, the monster then grabbed the crushed body with both hands and ripped flesh and guts into two before just dropping the pieces onto the floor. 

It then turned to look right at Rose. 

Choking on a terrified scream, Rose felt her breath just stick in her throat as she cringed in the chair, her eyes meeting that familiar but inky dripping face.

The monster suddenly turned sharply as if looking elsewhere before just dropping to the floor in an ink splattering puddle. 

It was gone in seconds, seeping into the floor boards beneath. 

Rose choked and squeaked in terror as she tried to process just what happened right before her. She was looking at the bloody and inky parts of the man who had been so ready to just molest her moments before. 

He was definitely dead and horribly done so. 

So......what was going to happen to her when and if that....that thing.....returned? Was it going to do the same thing to her?

Suddenly it got dark again in the room and ink began dripping once more from the celing. 

Rose gasped as ink splashed before her, shooting up from the puddle and the monster returned. She looked at it, shaking violently as it looked back at her with ink covered eyes. She wanted to scream again but couldn't find herself doing it. 

The monster......it was now coming at her. 

Rose whimpered and began to sob, her head turning away and eyes squeezing shut as she cringed. It was going to kill her. She was going to die. 

"N-no....pl-please.....don't hurt me......" she choked out in terror. 

She didn't expect it to listen. She expected it to just tear her apart like it had to Sammy Lawrence. 

But it stopped right in front of her. 

When it didn't touch her, Rose opened her eyes and slowly looked up at it. It was still there, right in front of her and that made her squeak. 

Its face was merely inches away from her own. That grinning mouth full of sharp teeth just merely inches from her own nose. That ink covered face just right before her eyes. 

It was freakishly tall, a good solid one foot taller than her if she would have been standing up. 

But that body......

There was no doubt that this was Bendy. 

Rose saw how familiar it looked. It was Bendy right in front of her. 

But to make sure......

"B.....B.....Be.....Bendy?" Rose whispered shaking hard. 

At the sound of its name, the horned head cocked to the side, almost innocently as if wondering why she was saying it's name. But it dipped it's head into a nod before moving slightly back away from her. 

It did not touch her. 

Rose choked once, trying to find something to say before her eyes just rolled up into her head and she fainted. 

Again.....it just went inky black for her.


	4. FOUR

It was cold. 

Dark, dank, inky and cold as Rose found herself waking up again.

She was in pain and sore as she flickered her eyes open again. She found herself lying on a cold wooden floor, on her stomach. She whimpered and groaned as she shifted, wincing as her skin caught on some loose splinters. 

But nonetheless, she lift her head and looked around. 

It was dark down wherever she was now. So dark and she heard the clanking of pipes and drips of ink. 

The room she was now in. 

It was a chamber like room. So big and empty but dark. She could smell the irony smell of ink all around her and as she looked around, she found herself surrounded by it. 

Ink dripping off the celing. Trailing down walls like a flood. It was everywhere. And she was on a platform of wood, surrounded by a pond of black gooey ink. A single light fell upon her from above and she did glance up. 

Blackness of ink was all she saw. She was in some kind of catacombs of ink. It was like a giant bee's nest but instead of honey, black ink. 

"Wh-what......?" Rose murmured before sitting up and running her head. 

She grimaced when she just felt sticky and wet from ink that now clung to her. She groaned as she rubbed at the black liquid before looking around again. She saw tunnels further away from her, flickering lights as if several projectors were going.

Frowning, Rose looked the other way and saw a stair well. It led up to what looked like an elevator. 

That had to be the way out. 

Slowly, Rose got to her shaky feet and looked down at the ink. She grimaced before stepping forward to step into the pond of black before yelping as it shot up. 

Stumbling back in shock, Rose fell and landed on her butt, shrieking in surprise before she looked up at the rising form in front of her. 

Bendy now stood before her, in the black ink pond. 

Eyes wide, Rose curled into herself as she looked up at this imposing monster that been her favorite cartoon character. She couldn't believe what she was even looking at. 

Bendy was real. 

And he was real tall. 

And scary looking. 

Standing at almost six feet tall, he was thin as he usually was on the show but so much taller than Rose thought. He was ink black, dripping with ink. A tattered white bow tie was hanging around his thin neck. 

But his face......what used to be adorable and white was now dripping with ink. She couldn't even see his eyes but she sure felt them on her. 

And he just stood there, watching her. 

Gaping up at him, Rose raised to her knees, kneeling before him, her hands pressed against wood to steady herself. She couldn't believe this. Her favorite cartoon was real. 

"Bendy......" Rose whispered in awe. "Is that really you?" 

There was only silence before the ink demon nodded his horned head. 

Rose tilted her head, awed but also frightened. "How.....how is this possible? You're a cartoon character. How are you real?" She whispered in awe. 

For a long moment, Bendy just stared at her before he reached into his own side, pressing his only gloved hand into his own body before bringing it back out. He held a black book, which he held out to her. 

Rose hesitated before taking it and looking at the cover. She saw it read; The Illusion of Living.

Frowning, she opened it and looked through it, her eyes widening as she read. It was an occult book. It was full of words she didn't understand. It looked like witch craft. The pentagram she kept seeing was inside of it. There was instructions but they were in a language that Rose didn't understand.

But one thing was for sure, this book.....it was dark. 

Rose could feel that it wasn't good. She felt inky blackness from it. This was black magic. 

Looking up at Bendy, Rose frowned and tilted her head. She wondered......she held up her hand and saw the devil flinched. It made her frown in bewilderment. 

Someone hurt him. 

She recognized that action. She had seen it from an old classmate she once had in high school. Her friend had been abused at home before her mother got smart and left the son of a bitch who had been hurting her. 

Bendy acted the same when she raised a hand to touch him with. He had been abused, hadn't he? 

Slowly, Rose reached out, noticing he was tensing as she reached for his ink covered face but he didn't retaliate the way she thought he might. 

That is....until she almost touched him. 

He literally growled at her like an angry cat before lashing out and grabbing her wrist on a painful grip. 

It was Rose''s turn to flinch and hiss in pain but she ignored it and stretched out her fingers until she brushed her nails against his face, which made him stiffen. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bendy." Rose said softly as she moved her fingers to try and stroke his face.

The devil hesitated before loosen his grip so she could touch his face more. He didn't let go, just as a precaution if she did try and hurt him but he allowed her to keep touching his face and even explore a little. 

Rose palmed his face, which she smiled faintly when he leaned into her touch and then she touched the ink covering the upper half of his head. 

It was more like goop than ink. It was sticky but it didn't stain her fingers from touching it. 

She even pressed further, having to stand on her tippy toes to reach up to touch his horns, which did have him tense again bit then relax again as she just began scratching at them as if petting a cat. 

And just like a cat, he began rumbling. 

Rose laughed as she heard him actually purring as he tilted his head so she could scratch at his horns. He even leaned towards her, bending down a little more so she could get the back of his head. 

"Wow, Bendy. You are so funny." She laughed as she scratched the back of his head before pulling her hand back, much to a slight whine from him. She moved to walk around him, having to stop by his side because he was still kind of standing in the ink pond. 

She looked him over instead and noticed that he was kind of wearing inky black overall pants. She hadn't noticed before but now she did. 

"Hey.....in the cartoon you had a tail......" Rose said curiously but then stiffened when something shifted at his butt but then laughed when a thin black monkey like tail came creeping out of the pants to show her there was one there before dipping back in to be hidden. 

She turned back to his face, seeing him watching her and she smiled at him. "This is actually really cool, Bendy. I can't believe you're real." She said before frowned in again and stepping back. 

She remembered what her father had said before. 

"Did.....did my dad know about you?" 

Bendy tilted his head curiously at her before he shifted to look up at the ceiling and then pointed up at it. She glanced up but saw nothing. 

He must have meant something else. 

"My dad. I came here with my dad. Did....did you see him?" Rose asked now sounding worried. 

Bendy paused before slowly nodding and then slowly raised his hands; one gloved cartoonish and the other was just sharp claws. He made a motion as if trying to scare her. 

Rose couldn't help but snort as she realized what he was trying to say. He scared her father. But that also made her frown in worry. "Did.....did you.....hurt him?" She asked now inching back away from him. 

But she relaxed again when he shook his head. He motioned, instead, as if trying to catch someone. 

"Okay, so you were trying to catch him. Not hurt him." Rose said uncertainly. She frowned, narrowing an eye at him. "Why?" 

There was a long pause as Bendy just stared at her before he turned sharply away from her just as therequested came a clank. It made her jump but he seemed rather relaxed. 

The elevator......it was coming down. 

Rose just watched the caged contraption come down before opening again. She stiffened in surprise and horror to see another inky creature coming. She flicked when bright light flashed in her face and she held up an arm to shield her eyes. 

It was some kind of.......Projector creature. 

A man of black ink with a projector for a head. He was walking down the stairs like an old man, bright light trained on her, making it very hard for her to look back at it. 

A growl from Bendy made it swish it's projector light away from her as it walk towards them, now pushing through sloshing ink. 

It stopped right in front of them, seeming to be talking to Bendy, who growled right it. 

Rose was able to get a good look at the creature now. A projector head man. He was black and inky like Sammy Lawrence had been but he had some kind of glowing light on his chest. He had wires hanging down from his projector head and even hooked into his inky body. 

Curious. 

The Projector just clicked and rumbled back at Bendy, who pointed at Rose. It gave her a glance with its bright light again, making her flinch from the blinding eye it seemed to have before it turned away from her. 

The light went brighter as it pointed it towards a wall and Rose stiffened to see a movie reel starting to play. It was like watching an old black and white movie but.....to her surprise, it showed her father.

It was a much younger version of her father, sitting at desk in a hall way. He was drawing and scratching at paper. He must have been his late 20's at the time. It was way before her time. 

And as if the movie became a reality, Rose saw it like a memory or as if she was actually there, thirty years ago.

 

############30 years ago###########

 

Henry had a deadline to meet today. 

He knew he needed to hurry and get this new animation done before he left for the night. It was already late and he was suppose to have left an hour ago. 

But he wasn't done. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." Henry sighed as he dropped his pencil and rubbed at his weary eyes. He leaned back, wondering if he should just fall asleep there. "Joey's gonna be pissed if I don't get this done." 

"Well, how about I help ya, pal?" 

Henry jumped as he heard that somewhat high pitched but monotonous voice and he looked down at his desk at the paper he had before him. He then chuckled as he found his animation now done. 

All because of that little devil who was now beaming up at him from the paper, tail twitching behind him. 

"God damn it, Bendy! Quit sneaking up on me like that." Henry said now laughing. 

The little Devil Darling, himself, just grinned up at him in his cartoonish way before shrugging. "What, it got done, didn't it? Now Joey won't yell at you." He said in his deep but also squeaky voice. 

 

Rose gaped in shock as she watched. She couldn't believe her eyes. Bendy had even been real back then?! It just wasn't like now?! 

Then again......she did recall her father saying something like that. 

He had tried to tell her that. 

In the car, on the way there, Henry had told her that Bendy and Friends were real. Just in a 2D dimension made of ink and paper. 

 

"Thanks, Bendy. But you know you can't keep saving my ass every time I'm behind on a project." Henry said laughing as he looked at the little animation. 

Bendy just grinned his wide, toothy grin at him and shrugged and raised his fingers. "Well, if you really want to start all over again......" he was saying just about to snap his fingers. 

Henry jumped and waved his hands at the paper. "Ah, don't you dare! I appreciate the help, Bendy!" He said quickly and frantically but still laughing. 

Bendy just raised a brow at him, still grinning smugly. "Are you sure, Henry? Because I don't have a problem erasing everything and letting you start from scratch again." He said slyly. 

Huffing, Henry slumped in his chair but smiled. "Okay, okay. You win. Bendy, you're the most amazing, the most talented, the most special little devil I ever knew." He said now giving compliments out of his ass to appease the little devil. 

"Aaaaaaaannnnnd?" Bendy asked now wrangling his brows. 

Henry laughed, shaking his head. "And the most handsome devil to ever be drawn." He said laughing. 

"Aaaaaaand?" Bendy drew out long and loud. 

"Don't push your luck, Bendy." Henry now said teasingly blank. "But you're my best friend. The bestest, best friend I've ever had."

Bendy''s pie cut eyes flashed and turned into hearts as cartoon hearts began popping up right above his head. He even folded his hands together and swooned. "Awwww! I love you too, Henry!" He then scowled and placed his hands on his waist. "Though a little wolf told me that he overheard you telling Joey that you were getting married at the end of the month. What, you two timing me, Henry?" 

Henry laughed but shook his head. "Aw, quit it, Bendy. You're going to make me blush. And you've met Jade. You know you like her." 

"Eh, she's okay." Bendy said now giggling. "Can't wait until the wedding! Can I be your Best Devil?!" 

Now Henry's face fell and he sighed now leaning against the chair. "Bendy, we've been over this. You know you can't leave the studio. And I'm not having the wedding here. Jade's family needs to be involved and they don't know about you and the others. They would freak out if they knew you guys were alive." He told him sorrowfully. 

The hearts above Bendy's shattered and turned to dust as he slumped now looking heartbroken. Inky tears actually filled his pie cut eyes. "That's not fair. I'm your best friend, Henry. I should be there." He now pouted.

Henry sighed and reached out to the paper and lightly touched it as if stroking the little devil's horns. He rubbed at the paper as if doing it to Bendy. "I know, Bendy. I'm sorry, buddy. I wish you could be there but no one else will understand. The fact that I'm an animator for Sillyvision is already a damper to Jade's dad. He doesn't like the idea that his baby girl is marrying a low class, piece of shit artist for a cartoon show. He already hates me as it is." 

Bendy now scowled as he reached out as if to touch Henry's finger. "That's bullshit, Henry and you know it. You're the best! You drew me, didn't you?!" He asked grinning. 

Henry smiled down at the cartoon and nodded. "Yeah. I did. And you're the best cartoon ever drawn, Bendy. And I love you, buddy. I promise, that one day, I will make it up to you. And watch your language. You know Joey doesn't like you swearing." He told him. 

Bendy scowled now folding his arms and looking away with a moody look. "I dont care what he likes or not." He paused now looking hopefully up at at Henry. "Um....so does that even mean you'd.....take us out of the studio?" He asked now uncertainly. 

Henry frowned now. This was not the first time Bendy has asked that. "Bendy, why do you want to go outside so bad? It's not that great out there." He said. 

Bendy grimaced but shrugged now rubbin at his horns almost sheepishly. "It's better than being stuck in here all of the time. I never get to see outside." He muttered miserably. 

"Bendy?" Henry now asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

Again, Bendy grimaced as he glanced carefully up at Henry. "Well......it's Joey. Joey and the music director. Sammy Lawrence. They're acting weird. They keep talking weird things. They keep saying they might know how to bring us actually to life. Like.....you. 3D and everything." He said slowly. 

Henry tilted his head, now interested. "And? You don't want to be out of the paper?" He asked frowning. 

"Well......I do. I want to be able to be out of the paper and walking around like you. But......" Bendy said uncertainly. "Sammy's always staring at Alice and.....Joey......I don't like either one of them." 

"But Joey brought you to life, Bendy. He used that book, right? Why don't you like him?" Henry asked now concerned. 

Bendy shrugged half heartedly as he looked back up at him. "I don't know. It's just a feeling I got, Henry. I feel really uneasy about this idea of theirs. Sammy's always been weird. He trails after Alice all of the time. And he's mean to Boris and The Butcher Gang. And he keeps saying I'm a God." He said now grimacing. 

Henry made his own face. He knew Sammy's always been weird like that. But to actually say that to Bendy? 

"I'll talk to them and find out what's going on, okay? If it's as bad as you think, I'll put it to an end." Henry said though he was highly concerned about this, himself. 

Bendy dipped his head down, looking sad. "Even if it means erasing us?" He asked worriedly. 

Henry was taken back by that but he immediately shook his head. "No. I will never do that to you, Bendy. I promise. I will never erase you or hurt you. I will never leave you behind." He told him now rubbing the paper again as if petting Bendy on the horns. 

Once again, Bendy was grinning up at him as he tried to cling to that large finger through paper. He looked so happy now. 

 

#############30 years later##########

"Of course, he lied to us." 

Rose jumped at the deep, growling voice that now spoke and she turned to look up at Bendy as he looked back at her. She taken by surprise. 

"Did you just......?" 

"Yeah. I can still talk. I just don't talk. Why talk to someone when I'm just going kill them?" Bendy spoke again now shifting to face her. "Henry promised us that he wouldn't leave us. He lied to us. He left us. He abandoned us when we needed him." 

Rose stared at him in shock. "Wh-why......?" She asked nervously. 

"Because he found out what Joey was really up to. And he didn't want any part of it." Bendy growled as he placed a fist on his waist. "And I begged him not to leave. And he ignored me." 

Rose felt a tremble run through her as she cringed slightly away. She felt fear again and she knew he felt it because he started growling again. "Are....are you going to hurt me?" She asked swallowing hard. 

Bendy tilted his head almost impatiently. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it by now. No. I don't even want to hurt Henry. He hurt us by leaving us to Joey and Sammy. But I still think he's my best friend. Even if he stabbed me in the back by abandoning me and the others." He growled. 

"What......what did Joey do to you?" Rose asked nervously but relaxing some. 

"He brought us to life." Bendy growled, his wide grin still wider than ever. "He brought us to life for his own sick games. World domination. That whole bullshit. And you know what I did to fight back?" 

He then motioned to all around the room. 

"I brought the ink to life. And now it's me. I am the ink." 

"And.....now what?" Rose asked nervously. "Where.....where is Joey?" 

"Joey is hiding. And when I find him. I'm going to kill him. And you're going to help me." Bendy growled as he straightened. 

Rose just swallowed hard as she looked up at him nervously. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. She knew something had been wrong with this place. She hadn't felt it before but she sure did now. 

Problem was, what would happen if she did help Bendy kill Joey?


	5. FIVE

"Where's my dad, Bendy?" Rose asked instead. 

Bendy turned his face away from her and looked elsewhere. He was quiet for a long time but then he scowled. "He's breaking my shit, that's what he's doing. I really hate it when someone does that. Especially Alice. It looks like he's ran into her. And with Boris. Shit. He's found Boris and he's taken him with him down to Heavenly Toys where Alice Angel is." He growled, actually looking ruffled. "That bitch......." 

Rose frowned to hear that. She didn't understand that. "I thought you.....were friends." She said uncertainly. 

Bendy turned back to her but shook his head, almost solemn now. "Not any more we're not. Alice and I never got along, despite what it was like on the show. We were too different from one another. Boris and I......well, let's just say when I started killing people....he didn't like it. He mostly stays hidden because of Alice. But I think he's getting bold because he's with Henry. He forgot just how dangerous she is." He stated with a growl. 

Confused, Rose stared at him, frowning. "Okay, what?!" She then shook her head. "Bendy! What is going on here?! I don't get it! What happened after my dad left?!"

Bendy turned away now scowling, his arms folded. He didn't look like he was going to answer. 

"Joe built the Ink Machine and used the book to bring us out of the paper." He finally answered after a long moment of uneasy silence. He turned back towards Rose, scowling. "He tried to enslave us, Rose. He was just like Sammy. He kept saying I was a Savior. That I would change the world. And he was God because he created me. I was to do what he wanted me to do. And Alice......well, you met Sammy. You get the idea of what he wanted."

Rose cringed a little from that idea but nodded as she got it. Oh, she got that idea alright. "And Boris?" She asked uneasily. 

Bendy just stayed quiet for a moment before sighing and turning away. "Boris was a battery to them. He's not the only Boris that has been in this studio. He's been created and destroyed many times that everything frightens him now. The fact that he's even out of his safe house surprises me. You'll get the idea when you get a better look around, Rose." He said as he saw her confused horrified look. 

"Anyway, it took us a while to start fighting back. Yes, Sammy was right. I did punish everyone involved with everything that happened to us. You saw what happened to Sammy. The way he looked, I did that. Did it to everyone here too." Bendy told her.

"Would you.....ever do that to me and my dad?" Rose asked worriedly. 

Bendy huffed but shook his head as he shifted. "No. Don't worry. I don't have intentions on hurting you. Henry....I'm mad at him but I think I know why he left us. I'm not 100% sure but I think I know why he left." He stated.

Rose tilted her head as she looked at him curiously. "Why? What's your best guess?" She asked him. 

Bendy was quiet for a moment as he looked away and then back at her. "Did you know this isn't the first time we've met?" He nodded when she looked surprised. "We've met before. But it was just after you were born. A few months after you were born, Henry brought you and your mother to the studio so the whole crew could meet you. On the day Sammy fired Susie Campbell. That's when everything fell apart. Why Alice went crazy and is the way she is. She blamed me and Boris for what happened to her. Susie was there for her though. And she manipulated Alice. In a way, she became Alice when I began attacking back." 

"Wait. I've been here before?! And what about my dad? What's going to happen to him? If he's......around her?" Rose asked nervously. 

"She's either going to kill him or use him to fix her damn machine that I broke." Bendy growled, looking elsewhere. 

"What.....machine?" 

"It's a machine she's been using to torture Boris and kill him when I keep bringing him to back to life." The devil said almost absentmindedly before growling. "I got to stop Henry from helping her." He then moved to step into the ink pond. 

"Bendy, let me come with you. I want my dad." Rose said now stepping forward. 

However, Bendy whipped around, growling, shaking his head as he startled her to stepping back. "No!" He barked. "You're safer here, Rose. If you go out there, you might run into something you really don't want to. You might even run into Alice and she will kill you." He told her sternly.

Rose made a face at him, looking ridiculed. "Why, she doesn't have beef with me. Why would she try to kill me?" She asked and received quite a blank look. She rolled her eyes remembering he wasn't exactly up to date with the outside. Especially with the new lingo that seemed to go around. "Why would she try to kill me?" She asked again.

Bendy just stared at her. "Because that's what she does. She killed Allison. The actress who took over her part for Alice. And she killed every human woman because they were prettier than her. I'm sure she would do that to you." He told her blankly. 

Rose paused before smiling at him. "So, you think I'm pretty?" She asked teasingly. 

Bendy stiffened and then scowled. "Don't push your luck. You're not coming with. Norman, keep a light on her. Make sure she doesn't try and leave." He said scowling. 

There was a split splash behind Rose and she flinched as a brilliant white light fell on her as she turned around. She hissed as she was blinded by that projector monster. She gave it quite a look before she heard another splash and she jerked around to see Bendy sink down into the ink. 

"Bendy!" 

He didn't answer as he just vanished. 

Rose huffed as she stomped a foot before stepping forward to step into the ink, herself. She wasn't going to take orders from the Ink Demon. 

If he wasn't let her go with him, she was going to go without him. 

However, before she could step into the ink, that projector monster was there, in front of her, blocking her path and blinding her. 

"Argh! Get that light out of my face and let me go! I'm going after him!" Rose scowled now shielding her eyes again. 

The Projector shook his camera like head and folded his arms, defiantly. 

Rose scowled as she turned to side step him and found he moved in her way again. She growled at him and tried to go the other way but once again, he blocked her path. 

She reached out to push him aside and he grabbed her arm and pulled her face first into the ink. 

Rose gasped and sputtered as she splashed in the ink before scrambling to get back on the wooden structure, now drenched in ink. She heard a clicking chuckle as she climbed back on and turned to glare almost blindly at the monster. 

"Jerk!" She spat ink out of her mouth, which surprisingly started draining from her. She was surprised to actually see the ink on her flowing off of her and back into the pond, leaving her clean again from the stains. 

"Huh." Rose said in wonder as she looked herself over then back up at the bright eye of the monster. "Is Bendy doing that?" 

She just ignored by the projector as he turned his light away from shining into her face.

Scowling, Rose folded her arms and sat there, almost pouting. She had to think of a way to get out of there. She just had to go find her father. She wanted to help him. She wanted to help Bendy. He wasn't suppose to be like this. None of them should have been like this. 

Bendy and friends were suppose to be child friendly cartoons. They were suppose to be happy and silly. 

Not so dark and murderous. 

Well, one thing for certain, she had to figure things out first. She had to think of a way to get past the Projector. She knew she if she could get to the elevator, she would be okay. 

But how? 

And then it came to her mind, where was her bag? 

"Hey, I had a book bag with me when I came here. Do you know where it.......?" Rose had been asking. 

The Projector merely glanced at her before reaching behind himself and pulling out her bag. He about dumped it right on the ground but she hurried and caught it before it could fall.

"Hey, my laptop is there. Don't break it." Rose scowled. 

And she got a very curious look from the Projector.

"What? My laptop? Oh, that's right. You probably don't even know what that is, do you?" Rose asked before getting into her bag and pulling out the black, flat device and opening it. She heard a slosh and she glanced up to now see the curious Projector now moving closer. 

She grinned. 

She had a plan now. 

Booting it up, Rose tried to explain what a laptop was to the Projector and even showed him her MP3 player, telling him what it was. 

Once the laptop was done booting up, she pulled up her animations she had worked on for her classes. She had a few stick figure cartoons she had done and a few frog cartoons, which she showed to the Projector and he seemed to be very enthralled. 

"Want to play with it?" Rose asked grinning up at the monster. "See, if you use the mouse pad right here by the space bar, you could move the mouse icon on the screen. I have some games on there, like Solitary and poker. I even have this interesting jump scare game on here called Five Nights at Freddy's. Want to see?" 

She received a nod. 

Grinning, Rose booted up the game on her lap top and began showing him the game. She even played the first night for him and watched how he jumped when the characters showed up. 

"They're just harmless jumpscares. Your goal is try and keep the animatronics out of the office by closing the doors when they show up. Don't want to use all of the power though. If you do, Freddy, the big Bear guy, will come get you. Want to try? You got to sit down for it though." 

The Projector hesitated before he moved over and sat down next to her. He seemed at a loss when she dumped the laptop on his legs but she showed him again how to play and even walked him through the night again. 

By that time, he was so enthralled by what he was looking. He even jumped and flinched when the animatronics got him but with a growl, he tried again and again. 

His sole attention was on the laptop now and it made Rose grin as she stood up, stretching. She was mostly doing it to test out how much he was paying attention to her. 

His attention was solely on the game before him. 

Smiling, Rose picked up her bag and began stepping back away from him, watching him carefully. She was only too glad he was paying too much attention on the game now. 

Slowly climbing down into the ink, eyes trained on him, Rose began creeping away from the Projector now. She winced when the ink sloshed a little bit and she looked at him. 

He was still playing the game. 

For some reason, she knew she was in the clear. And it made her grin. 

'Just like any other kid in this new generation. No attention to the outside world when video games are involved.' Rose thought in amusement as she slowly began walking through the ink towards the stairs. 

Glancing back now and then, Rose did make sure he wasnt pay attention to her she made her way up the stairs and towards the elevator. 

It wasn't until she was pressing the button to call for it did the projector''s attention switch towards her. 

And when he saw where she was, he leapt up, clicking and clacking like a real projector, dumping the laptop right into ink. 

Rose winced and groaned at the loss of her laptop. There was no way it was going to survive that abuse now. All of her work on that thing......gone. 

The Projector was running, more like hobbling towards the stairs to go catch her. 

But by that time, the elevator came down and she stepped on it and the doors closed before he could even reach the top of the stairs. 

"I'm sorry!" Rose called out to him. "But I got to find my dad! He needs my help! He's all I have now!" 

And the elevator went up, leaving the catacombs. 

Rose sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself as she turned around from the door. 

And froze. 

There was a tall cartoon wolf staring back at her in surprise from where he stood kind of hidden away from the doors. 

But Rose knew him. 

"Boris?" She gasped out, her heart now racing.


	6. SIX

"Boris?" Rose asked bewildered as she stared back at the cartoon wolf. She was surprised to see him right there before her. 

Boris the Wolf looked exactly how he should in the cartoon. He was a black and white cartoon character, looking like he had been drawn but in 3D. His black fur, white goofy snout, his pointy ears and big pie cut eyes blinked back at her in his own surprise. He wore only white overalls and what looked like black boots. And he was tall. He must have even been taller than Bendy by a few inches.

But nonetheless, it was Boris.

"Hey." Rose said now smiling, even as the elevator started going up. Hi, Boris. I'm Rose." 

Boris blinked at her a few times before brightening and now stepping forward to scoop her up in a hug and she laughed. "It's good to see you too, big guy. Wow. You look just like yourself from the cartoon. I used to laugh so hard at all of shenanigans you and Bendy got yourselves into on the show." 

Boris put her down and stepped back before pointing down, looking questioning. She realized that he couldn't talk but she seemed to understand him fine. 

"Oh, why was I down there?" Rose asled and he nodded. "Because Bendy took me down there." 

Boris jumped back, now alarmed and looking very afraid. 

"Oh, don't be afraid! He didn't hurt me! He was trying to protect me. From Alice, I guess. He wasn't exactly nice but he wasn't mean either." Rose tried to reassure him. "He even saved me from Sammy. That crazy dude was going to hurt me and Bendy stopped him."

Boris looked surprised at that but stepped back tilting his head. He definitely looked curious about that. 

But before Rose could explain more, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She turned around to see where they stopped at and was surprised to come face to face with her father. 

Both froze when they saw each other. And they lunged towards one another, throwing their arms around each other in tight embrace. 

"Rose, what the hell are you doing in here?!" Henry yelped as he hugged her tight. 

"Dad! I came in when I heard a crash! Are you okay?!" Rose asked now frantic. 

Henry quickly pulled away, but still held her at arms length. "Rose, you shouldn't have come inside! There's monsters everywhere and Bendy......! I've seen him! He's gone crazy!" He said hurriedly. 

Immediately, Rose shook her head as she held onto his arm. "No, he hasn't, dad! He's okay! I was just with him not long ago! He actually saved me from being raped by Sammy Lawrence!" She told him quickly. 

Henry paled now looking at her with wide eyes. "What?!" He exclaimed. He quickly looked her over and even checked her for bruises. "He.....that sick son of a bitch touched you?!" 

Rose immediately shook her head as she drew back from him. "No, it's okay. Bendy saved me. I think you were just in the other room at the time too. He came and killed him right in front of me. Bendy, I mean. He took me down into some kind of catacombs under the studio and explained everything to me." 

Henry, still surprised, even as the elevator was starting to rise with all three of them. "He....he did? What....what did he say? Did he say why he was trying to kill me?" He asked still quite frightened. 

Rose shook her head. "He's not trying to kill us, dad. He doesn't want to hurt us. He was trying to catch you. He wanted to talk to you. But I guess he freaked you out really bad. He needs our help, Dad." She even glanced over at Boris. "They all do. It's.....it's Joey. He's been hurting them. He's here, hiding somewhere and Bendy is trying to hunt him down. He just wants our help to find him and stop him from whatever he's doing." She told him.

Sighing, Henry slowly relaxed. He looked older than he actually was because of what he had been tbrought now but he did look relaxed. "Okay. Okay then. I want to get you out of here....." he was saying. 

Rose shook her head as she looked firmly at him. "No. I'm not leaving. I want to help. Bendy saved me and I now owe him. I want to help him." She argued. 

"Rose! This is dangerous! I don't know what has been going on but it's too dangerous...!" Her father argued back. 

"I'm not leaving, dad." Rose said sternly and she even folded her arms and planted her feet. "We will do this together. But I am going to help Bendy. Joey hurt him. He hurt all of them. And Sammy. I want to help them." 

There was a moment of father and daughter glaring at one another before Henry sighed and slowly nodded. "Okay. Fine. Then we will go find Bendy and talk to him. Find out what the hell is going on here." He told her. 

Rose smiled. 

"Awwww, how sweet." 

All three on the elevator stiffened and looked up at the intercoms above their heads when they heard the voice of Alice Angel.

"Oh, shit." Henry whispered now clutching onto Rose. 

"Father and daughter reunited." Alice spoke in a acid like coo. "And now.....hearing that the Ink Demon has a new pet......" Suddenly the elevator shook violently making all of them gasp and cry out, especially when the elevator began to drop. "Did you think I would let you go?! No, Henry! I know who you are! And I know why you are here! And you are not going to stop what needs to be done!" 

Rose screamed as the elevator began to fall at a very fast pace. She clutched tightly on her father as he clutched onto her.

"Now come back down here and bring me back my Boris!" Alice screeched. 

Rose gasped as she glanced over to see Boris now curled into himself, looking terrified. He was shaking so badly that she knew it wasn't just the fall that rattled him. 

"He's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen! And I want it! I need it! I needs it's insides to become beautiful again! As for you! It seems that the Ink Demon cares for that girl! He's even now searching for her and quite frantically too! I shall use her against him!" Alice went on a rant. "To bargain with him to leave me alone! Now give them to me!" 

"N-no!" Henry yelled as he clutched onto Rose tighter than before as if his very life depended on it. "You can't!" 

"Or better yet! I will take them! Once! You! Are! Dead!" Alice went on crazily. 

"BENDY!" Rose suddenly screamed as loud as she could, hoping that somehow he could hear her. And hoping he could help them. 

Suddenly there was a screech in the intercoms and Rose jumped at the sound as she looked through her father's arms. She saw ink now flooding into the elevator, now shooting all around her and her father, engulfing them like a cacoon.

"Be-Bendy.......!" Rose choked out before there was a crash and everything jolted all around them. 

Rose and Henry went hitting the floor, both crying out in pain as they were thrown to the ground, though the ink did cushion them a little bit. 

Everything went dark for them. 

What was only moments but felt like hours, Rose could feel someone shaking at her. She groaned as she laid there, feeling just pain as she felt herself drifting in and out of the darkness. 

She barely was able to open an eye to see Boris above her, now shaking at her and her father, who was barely conscience himself. 

Boris was trying to wake them and quite frantically so. 

But it was the growing figure behind him, down the hall that caught her attention. 

Someone was coming. 

A tall, rather beautiful but also heavily disfigured woman was coming towards them. She was black and white, like a cartoon but looked so real at the same time, much like Bendy. 

She had long black hair, white skin, long black dress falling to her knees. 

Horns peeked out at her temples, like a demon's. And a halo above her head, but twisted and dark on the side of her head. 

Alice Angel. 

She was coming. 

"B.....B.....Bo-Boris.......behind.....you......" Rose tried to warn him.

It was too late. 

Alice Angel lashed out and grabbed him by the ears, which made him flinch and began thrashing. He made no sound but Rose was sure if he ever did, he would be yiping and yelping like a terrified, hurt dog as he was being pulled back. 

If that wasn't enough, Alice turned an almost yellow eye down onto Rose before she reached for her and grabbed her by the arm. 

Rose was drifting so out of it that she couldn't even make a sound as she felt herself now being dragged across the floor. She couldn't even fight.

Barely able to turn her head, Rose looked back at her dad, reaching for him. She saw him struggling to gain consciousness. He was reaching weakly for her bit his fingers barely brushed against her shoe as she was being dragged away. 

"......Ro.......se......." Henry choked out before he fell unconscious again. 

Rose was not far behind him in drifting back to the world of darkness, all the while, she swore at herself. This was the third time she blacked out. And it made her angry . 

She swore it was going to be the last time she ever fainted or was knocked out. That she was helpless. 

If she was still alive after all of this, when she woke up, she was going to give Alice Angel hell. She refused to play the damn damsel in distress bullshit. She was going to fight back. She was not going to play this stupid game again.

She swore it. 

Nonetheless, for a third time since she came to this place, Rose fell into darkness.

 

Something was shaking him.

He felt his body bring jostled by something but he couldn't find it in himself to wake up. He didn't want to wake up if it meant.....he was still in a nightmare. 

"......ry.......wak......ow!"

A familiar voice was calling to him. 

He knew that voice but he also didn't. Why did it sound familiar? Who as that? 

Shaking. Calling. Shaking harder.

Henry wanted to swat at whoever was waking him up. If it meant waking up to the nightmare he believed he was in, he just didn't want........

SLAP! 

"OW!" 

Henry's eyes flew open when he felt something just strike against the side of his face, jerking him out of unconsciousness so suddenly. 

Something hit him hard and it was enough to make him wake up. 

And did he the hell regret it when he came face to face with the Ink Demon. 

"Oh, shit!" Henry yelped now scrambling back as quickly as he could only to slip against broken wood and ink, sliding and crashing back to the ground. 

Growling, Bendy was crouched over Henry, his ink covered face almost steaming with rage and yet there was a hint of concern. He grabbed Henry by the ankle when the human attempted to crawl away and held him fast and still. 

"Henry!" The demon snapped still holding him still. "I don't have time to explain to you that I am not trying to hurt you! I need you to calm down!" 

Henry flinched but then stared at Bendy, flabberggasted. He just stared at the Ink Demon in surprise. He couldn't believe this. "Bendy? Is that really you?" He asked shocked. 

"Yeah, it's me. Now where is Rose?!" Bendy demanded.

Henry froze for a moment before stiffening with horror on his face. He remembered what happened before. He had been so out of it after the elevator crashed that he couldn't have moved or stop it from happening but he did remember. 

"No.... .no......Rose!" He cried out as he now shifted, only to yell out in pain as a jolt ran up his leg. He looked down at his leg and noticed how it was a little twisted wrong. 

His leg was broken, wasn't it? 

It was either broken or dislocated. He couldnt tell which one just yet because it hurt like hell. It must have happened when the elevator crashed. He was just lucky to be alive, really.

But that was the least of his worries.

"No! Rose!" Henry cried out, trying to ignore the pain as he tried to move. It hurt to move but it was Bendy who stopped him.

"Henry, don't move! Now where is she?!" Bendy growled out, holding him down again. 

Henry looked right at him, shaking. "Alice! She made the elevator fall! She took Rose and Boris! She's going to kill them! I have to stop her! I have to......!" He was saying. 

Bendy growled as he held him down before shaking his head. "You're not going anywhere until we fix your leg, Henry!" He growled as he held him. "But you don't worry. I'll go after them. It's about time I put that bitch back in her place!" He then released Henry and stood up, moving back just as ink around him sprang up, forming lumps of ink creatures. 

"Take him back down to Norman and have him guard him. And you stick with them. Make sure he doesn't try and leave like Rose did." Bendy growled at the Butcher Boys, who gargle at him and nodded.

"Bendy......." Henry spoke up now shifting. 

Bendy kept his back turned to him but he turned and looked right at the human. "You don't remember, do you?" He said instead and it surprised Henry. 

There was a long silence between them as they both stilled. 

Then Bendy turned around and looked right at Henry through ink covered eyes. "You don't remember what happened before you left. Do you remember why you left? Do you remember Joey threatening Rose after he killed Jade?" He growled.

Henry froze with wide eyes as he looked up at the Ink Demon. He was definitely in shock by those words. 

"No. Of course you don't. You don't remember why you took Rose and just left. Guess I can't be mad at you any more then. Joey took everything from us all. Even your memories." Bendy said surly before he turned back to look at Henry. "I'm leaving now. I'll save Rose and bring her back. You sort yourself out and when I get back, we'll talk."

"What about Alice, Bendy? Are you really going to.....?" Henry asked now worried. 

Bendy shook his head as he just looked at him, already starting to drip inky and melt. "It's not Alice, Henry. It's fucking Susie Campbell! She's messed Alice up and she's the one who wants to kill everyone, not Alice. I don't like Alice but she's just a victim like we all are. Susie is just like Joey. Selfish and dangerous. And I'm going to stop her before she gets out of hand again. Just like how she killed Jade at Joey's orders." He growled before he splashed with ink and he sank to the ground, vanishing.

Henry just sat there, bewildered bit even as he did, he choked. "But I do remember, Bendy. It wasn't just Joey or Sammy or Susie. It was you." He murmured now miserably. 

But because of his hurting leg right now, he could wait until he was ready to get up and go help. Even as The Butcher Boys surrounded him, gargling at one another.

Until he recovered, there wasn't a lot he could do right now. He knew he would have to depend on Bendy keeping his promise, even if he broke his and started this mess.


	7. SEVEN

"Wakey, wakey." That voice cooed as she felt someone stroking her face. 

Rose groaned as her head lulled back and forth before her eyes flickered open. She stiffened when she realized she was once again tied in a chair. Her feet was not tied to chair this time though. She gave a jerk, trying to test out the ropes that now bound her there and seeing they were tight across her chest and even on her wrists, she looked up. 

And there was Alice Angel in front of her.

Across the room, behind Alice, they were in some kind of storage room with tables and a slab standing up, she saw Boris tied to the table. He looked frightened beyond all reason. 

Inky tears were streaming down his white face as he just looked miserable. 

"Boris." Rose said with worry, ignoring Alice. And he looked at her with ink stained eyes, though looking defeated. 

"Don't worry about him, darling girl." Alice spoke up now stepping in the way so she couldn't see him any more. "Worry about yourself." 

Rose turned a glare up at Alice. She couldn't see this as Alice. She really couldn't. She remembered how sweet Alice was. She was drawn to be beautiful, sweet and caring to everyone. She Kew things weren't the way they were suppose to be bit she just couldn't see this as Alice. 

"What are you going to do to him?" Rose spat out. 

Alice gave her quite the look before she turned and moved over to Boris, who just shook violently in fear as she approached. He was even shaking the table as he cringed under the demonic angel''s scrutiny. 

"I'm going to do what I've always done to him. I'm going to rip out his insides and make myself beautiful again. I'm almost perfect again. Soon I will be Alice Angel again." Alice spoke. 

Rose frowned as she looked her over before shaking her head. "There isn't enough Boris' to ever make you beautiful!" She spat. "You're not Alice, are you?! Alice would never hurt Boris!" 

Snarling Alice turned around, looking demonic as ever. "What would you know, you stupid little girl?! I am Alice Angel!" She snapped, looking quite viciously at her. 

Rose couldn't help but sneer at her. "No you're not. You're Susie Campbell, aren't you?" She asked with acid. 

Suddenly, Alice.......Susie was there, grabbing her by the throat and nearly digging sharp claws into her skin, making her gasp in pain. "I am not Susie!" She snarled right into Rose''s face. "And if you don't be quiet, I will rip out your throat!" 

Rose gasped and choked as tears of pain filled her eyes but she glared up at Susie. "You're.....going to kill me anyway. So what difference....does it make!" She choked out. 

And Susie let her go now turning away, spitting mad and looking insane. "Oh, you have that right, at least." She paused, looking thoughtful. "You know, there is story I once read. About Bloody Mary, a beautiful baroness somewhere in Europe. She used to bathe in the blood of Virgin girls to stay young and beautiful." 

Rose paled, now looking terrified. 

Susie turned and smiled bitterly at her as she curled a hand against her chest. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" She giggled when Rose began hyperventilating from terror. "Yes, you are. I wonder if the story is true. After all," she said deviously. "Black magic was what brought us to life. We can test out that theory after I am done with my Boris. You're next, little girl. After I am done ripping his insides, eating them and becoming perfectly beautiful again, I will cut your throat and bathe in your blood." She said almost seductively. 

Rose was trembling now as she began pulling at her bonds. She had to get out of there. She had to get out and take Boris with her.

However, the ropes weren't making it easy to break out of. 

And again however, the rattling Boris made while in his own bonds made her look up to see Susie picking up a saw and now approaching the poor black and white wolf with it. He looked terrified and it broke Rose''s heart to see just how terrified he was. 

"Okay, now, Boris. Time to help me become beautiful again." Susie said now giggling evilly as she raised the saw and activated. 

Rose knew she had to act fast. She couldn't let this....this monster hurt the wolf. 

"Hey! Susie! Allison made a better Alice Angel than you did!" Rose called as loud as she could over the screams of the saw. 

It worked. 

Susie froze from sawing right into Boris before whipping around with a snarl. She looked pissed by what Rose had said and it clearly showed when her eyes went black with rage. 

"What?! What did you say, you little......!" 

"You heard me! It's no wonder they fired you, you ugly hag! Allison was better! Alice Angel is better than you and she shouldn't let a worthless bitch like you push her around!" Rose snarled right back as she thrashed in the chair. "I don't know where she is, but I hope she is hearing me! She needs to fight back! Just like how Bendy fought back against Joey!"

Susie snarled before she turned off the saw and marched towards her, slamming the saw down on the table and picking up a knife that had been there instead. 

Rose cringed, her fear returning quickly as the angel wannabe shoved her disfigured face right into her own. 

"You know nothing!" Susie screamed into her face, making her flinch. She sneered then. "You want to know why Henry left?! Why he abandoned the cartoons?! Its because of you! It's because of Bendy!" 

Rose blinked at her, surprised. "What are......?" She was asking. 

Susie laughed harshly. "Oh, you stupid girl! Of course he didn't tell you the truth! He left because Bendy attacked Joey! Because of you! It was right after I killed your stupid mother!" She spat. 

Rose froze in alarm. "Wh-what.....my mother.....she was sick! She died at home!" She snapped back right into the "Angel's" face. 

"Ink poisoning, dearie." Susie sneered. "Your daddy didn't tell you that one, did he? I fed your worthless mother ink because she backed up Allison! She backed up Alice Angel when she finally decided that Allison was the right girl to play her voice in the show! And when Sammy attacked Alice........guess who picked up the pieces and convinced her to become one, using that damn book of Joey's?!" 

Rose just sat there frozen. She wasn't sure what to believe right now. 

"As for Bendy, he attacked his master! Because Joey was going to kill you! He was going to sacrifice you to the Gods! To gain control over Bendy because he kept fighting to do what he was told! Innocent blood needs to be spilt to take control of a demon!" Susie sneered. "And what Bendy did to Joey, he did it right in front of Henry! He scared your pathetic, spineless, worthless daddy because of what he did to protect you! He became the monster he is now to protect you, Ruby Rose! He became a murderer! And the fact that your father came back here, so many years later because of a letter from Joey?! He came back to see if Joey really was alive!" 

Staring in shock, Rose just looked right into the crazy mock angel's black eyes. She didn't know what to say to that. 

"So how about you chew on that, little brat! Your Bendy, the stupid ink demon whom Henry asked to become your guardian for if he ever got out of the paper, he's a murderer! And I can't wait until Joey is back to his full strength! Because when he is, Bendy won't know what hit him! And he will be under Joey's control, just like last time!" Susie snarled before raising the knife to point right at Rose's face. 

"One more word from you, I will cut you!" She warned a final time as she slowly pulled back. 

Rose narrowed her eyes briefly before smirking at the "angel." "Word." She blurted out smartly, making Susie growl in rage. 

And then she kicked out hard with her feet, nailing the witch in the stomach as hard as she could.

It still had the right effect. 

Susie screamed in pain and surprise as she went stumbling back away from Rose until she fell backwards and landed hard on her butt. She squawked as she landed hard bit with a growl, she was scampering to get up again. 

Rose gasped, now trying to scamper backwards, only succeeding to knock the chair backwards. She couldn't help but scream herself as she landed on her back, her legs kicking upwards.

But nonetheless, she saw that screeching angel coming at her, knife raised and rage in her black eyes. 

"Shit!" Rose yelped as she thrashed, trying to break the bonds that held her. "Shit, shit, shit! Be-Bendy!" 

Suddenly, it went dark as ink began to seep through the wooden walls and ink shot up from the ground just as Susie was coming at Rose. She, however, skidded to halt with a startled shriek as she watched the Ink Demon spring up in between her and Rose.

"No!" Susie shrieked as she scampered backwards, looking terrified and angry. "Get out, Ink Demon! You are not welcomed here! You will not stop what needs to be done! I must finish what I've started!" 

Bendy just growled as he curled slightly, claw and gloved hands raised and even his tail slid out, waving back and forth. He looked very much like a predator ready to spring on prey. 

"Ben-Bendy......." Rose said in relief as she dropped her head down on the floor she was on. 

"I told you not to leave, Rose." The Ink Demon growled, his ink covered face still facing Susie as she crept vackwards, not wanting to turn her back on him.

"I'm so-sorry but I had to. I had to help my dad. He's all I have left." Rose said wriggling g to try and loosen her bonds, which failed. 

Bendy merely tilted his head, still glaring at Susie, who was spitting mad and terrified. He flicked his tail and a few ink blots rose from the ground, forming ink creatures that Rose recognized as The Butcher Gang. 

Twisted versions of them but Rose knew them. 

It was the one called Charley who wandered over to her and began pulling at the ropes to free her. Barley and Edgar stood at Bendy''s sides, looking ready to fight if they needed to.

As soon as Rose was freed, Charley handed her bag, which she took gratefully and tried to push herself to stand up. 

"You!" Susie snarled as she glared at Bendy. "Fine! Take the wretch! Take her and get out of my space!" 

"We're taking Boris too." Bendy growled as he remained at ready. 

Susie hissed as she immediately stepped in the way to block them off from her real prize. "No! You get only one! You want the brat, you can have her! But I get Boris! I need it! You can always make another one like you always do!" She spat, looking very ruffled. 

"Did you forget something, Susie." Bendy growled as he tensed up, looking ready to spring if she tried to refuse again. "Do not cross me. Let Boris go. Now." 

"NO!" Susie snarled as she lashed out and grabbed the saw. She spun around and lunged for Boris with it. 

"No!" Rose cried out as she stumbled to try and hurry to stand up, only to trip over the chair and went down hard on her kees, making her yelp. Her bag fell off her arm and she landed on it. 

Bendy was growling as he moved to stop Susie from harming Boris, his ink now springing forward. 

However, something happened. 

Rose had landed on her bag and the flap opened as she crushed it. She was treated to the sight of the book Bendy had given her to look at before. She had forgotten about it. Had she even put the Illusion of Living in her bag? 

She didn't remember doing it but maybe she had. Or maybe Bendy had. 

But it was right there, in front the of her face. 

Blinking at it, Rose plucked the book up and looked at it. She frowned when she felt.. .. a tingle ran through her fingers from the book. 

"Alice Angel." Rose wasn't sure why she had whispered the name, but it just felt right to say it. She just felt the words come out. And honestly, it felt more like she was trying to summon the real angel by saying the name. 

Susie had just been about to slice into Boris when she froze, eyes wide and a screech from her black lips. She dropped the saw, which surprised herself and even everyone else in the room as she reached up and clutched her head. 

"No! No! I am Alice Angel! I am Alice Angel! Not you!" Why are you waking up?!" The fake angel suddenly shrieked as she curled into herself as if she was in pain. 

Surprised, even Bendy stepped back, looking quite surprised as ink began to drip off of Susie. It was like she was suddenly melting. Her whole body just began running and melting right before their very eyes.

The ink was becoming a puddle right at Susie's feet, who was looking more and more human now. She was looking like a person; an older lady with scarred face. Black hair still, but graying with age. Wrinkles in her skin, from being sixty years old or that's what she looked now.

The puddle of ink, however, spilled together and forming something else. 

Or rather someone else. 

More cartoonish and more familiar. 

The real Alice Angel was now laying there, right in between Bendy and Susie Campbell. She looked asleep but it was her. 

Then her pie cut like eyes opened, blinking a few times before Alice groaned and pushed herself up. She looked so confused and lost as she looked around. But then she froze when she saw Bendy and she gasped as she covered her black lips.

"No!" 

Everyone turned to look at Susie, who was now staring at her wrinkled hands with horror. She was shaking hard as she stared at her hands and then she frantically touched her face before looking right at Alice, who looked just as horrified. 

"No!" Susie screamed before getting to her feet and she ran as fast as she could out of the room, sobbing. 

It just left the three astonished toons and one gaping human. 

Bendy turned sharply from staring at Alice Angel and looked right at Rose, who sat frozen. He straightened from being curled like he had been, still looking bewildered. "How did you do that?" He asked in surprise. 

Rose blinked at him, the book in her hands before she shook her head. "I...I....don't know." She said before looking at the book. She frowed at it, though with wide eyes. "I.....I think it was the book. I.....said Alice's name." 

Bendy stiffened as he looked down at the book before hissing softly. "You're a creator!" He said suddenly. 

Rose frowned up at him, still holding the book. "Huh?" She asked. 

"The book.....it responds to creators! You must be just like Henry and Joey! You're a creator!" Bendy said as he just stiffened. 

"Okay, I take offense to the Joey one. I am not like him. But I'm....kind of an animator. Is that what you mean?" Rose asked as she sat up fully before she carefully got to her feet. 

"Yeah, more or less. You dream big. Just like Joey and Henry. If I remember right, those who have such big dreams can use the book." Bendy said now in awe. "You can probably can even read it now." 

Rose frowned as she looked at the book before thumbing it open to a random page and she froze. 

The words.....the words that had been so hard to read before. They were changing right in front of her eyes. They changed and reformed into english. She could read the book. 

"What the hell......?" Rose muttered in shock. 

Then it was the small sob that tore Rose and Bendy's attention away from the book. They turned and looked right at Alice, who was now crying so hard. She shook in absolute agony, black inky tears trailing down her face. 

It was a haunting cry, Rose realized. 

The cry of a real angel. 

It was so haunting and it made her heart clench in her chest. 

Alice just balled up her small fists and began rubbing at her pie cut eyes, sobbing. She looked so terribly in pain that it was just heartbreaking to hear it. 

Rose slowly put the book away, back in her bag before going right over to Alice and bending down beside her. She touched the angel's shoulder, who jerked in alarm as she looked right up at her with inky tears.

Touching her nearly bare shoulder, Rose gathered her up and pulled her into an embrace. 

Sniffing and hiccuping, Alice pressed into her arms and just sobbed. "I.....I...am so sorry!" She sobbed, her voice so sweet and innocent, so unlike Susie''s had been. In a way, it did sound like hers but it also sounded different. It might have been....Allison''s voice. "Bo-Boris! Be-Bendy! I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" 

Bendy just stared at her before he slumped and sighed, looking tired for the first time. He even looked over at Boris, who looked back. "Me too. I'm really sorry, guys. I guess we're all sorts of fucked up." He paused before huffing in amusement. "Well...not you, Boris. You're still a dopey innocent pal as ever." 

Boris, however, beamed suddenly, now looking completely relaxed. And if he was smiling, maybe things would be okay now. 

Though that was a really big maybe.


	8. EIGHT

All of them were staring at the book on the table. 

None of them spoke as they just stared at the black bound book, just trying to figure out what they were going to do with it. 

After returning to the catacombs below, though having to take the stairs because the elavator was out, Rose and the three cartoons returned to the Projector's space, where Henry immediately grabbed his daughter and hugged her tightly. 

He was surprised to see the real Alice Angel with them but his main attention was on his daughter. 

All of them had to take a moment to calm down from the moment before they explained things of what just happened. 

And now, they were staring at the book, in Boris' safehouse. 

All of them seated at his table, staring. 

"So.......what now?" It was Rose who asked the inevitable question. "And what is going on? I don't get any of this. Susie killed mom? Why?! Why would she do that?! And what did she mean?! Joey can control Bendy?!"

Henry sighed as he sat back in the chair, rubeing at his tired eyes. He knew he had a lot to explain. To Rose, to Bendy. To all of them. 

"Henry, why did you leave when you promised you would never leave us?" Bendy spoke, now looking at his old friend. 

Henry dropped his hands onto the table and looked back at the Ink Demon. "I left because Joey was threatening Rose." His words surprised his daughter. "He was going to kill her. He was going to slice her up because some.....dark entity told him to. Or that's what he believed. The dark gods that Joey believed in. He believed that some entity gave him that book to bring you guys to life. The Devil, maybe. He might have made a deal with the Devil." He sighed. 

"I've been here since the beginning of Sillyvision. I created this company with Joey Drew. We met in college and wanted to start up Sillyvision because we were both animators. When we started, we didn't know what to do. We had cartoons but none of them made the ratings." He went on explaining. "It started with Boris." 

Everyone looked at the wolf, who was kind of cowering in the corner of the table. 

"Kids loved him in the show but it wasn't enough. Then Joey created Alice Angel and she was a hit but it still wasn't enough." Henry explained and then eyes went to the miserable looking angel where she sat, staring at her lap. 

"It still wasn't enough. The ratings were so poor that we almost were shut down. We nearly went bankrupt." Henry went on. "And then I made Bendy. The Devil Darling who loved dancing and being so mischievious. The ratings went through the roof when he was introduce to the show." Eyes went to the devil. "It was still not enough. Not for Joey. It was enough to pay the bills and all but it just wasn't enough." 

"So.....what happened?" Rose asked frowning. 

Henry liked right at the book. "Joey showed me the book. He said....it was special. I don't know where he got it and I was a heavy skeptic on stuff like that. He wanted to use it. He wanted to try and see what happen if we used the pentagram and the so called magic the book possessed. I humored him by going along with it. It was about the time Sammy Lawrence came along too. He believed it. He was always a weird one. But he believed and so did Joey. I thought it was a joke but went along with it." He stated, looking faraway. "We did the ritual with the animations we drew in the middle. And then they came to life. Bendy and friends came to life."

Rose listened with awe and facination. She wouldn't have believed it if the cartoons, their selves were right next to her. 

"I couldn't believe it worked." Henry said, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "Bendy....Alice Angel.....Boris....they started moving and talking. They were alive on ink and paper but they were alive. And that's when the show.....it just blew up. The fact that they were alive......it showed in the cartoons. They moved, danced, were so silly. They didn't have voices at the time. It was.....their actions and cartoon bubbles at first." He told his daughter. "It was so bizarre and I thought I was in a dream. It couldn't have been real but it was." 

He then chuckled, looking over at Bendy, who kind of smiled back. "Bendy was the silliest out of the whole bunch. He loved to popping out of nowhere, scaring people but making them laugh. He trailed after me a lot. He loved to follow me around."

"Well, you were who created me. I liked you the most because of that. Plus you were nice. You didn't yell at me for playing my pranks and jokes. You always thought they were funny." Bendy said now grinning the familiar grin. 

Henry smiled back but shrugged. "Well, some time after they were created, Joey and I knew they needed voices. We were doing good by then. So we started hiring voice actors to give them voices. But we always were careful who we hired." He said now looking at Rose. "We had the secret of the toons' lives. We had to be careful of who to trust with them. We couldn't let anyone else know that Bendy and friends were really alive. Joey even came up with the idea that we could use the book to keep the secret.

"Everyone hired had to swear to secrecy of Bendy and the others. Because they would interact with them. Anyone who broke their oath to keep their secret would forget everything they saw or heard in Sillyvision. If they ever told anyone about what went on in the studio, they would be fired and they would forget everything. It happened to a couple of people. They would try and tell someone about Bendy and then.....blank. They forget everything." 

"Like real magic?" Rose asked now in wonder as she glanced at the book. "And it was the book that made it possible?" 

"Yeah. The book did everything. It was.....Joey''s everything possible. It brought Bendy and the cartoons alive." Henry told her. "We hired actors and gave them voices. The show went wild when they were able to start singing. Some guy named Mike Mood became the voice of Bendy. Susie Campbell became Alice Angel. Boris......he had a voice too. A guy named Brian Hall." 

"Wait, Boris can talk?" Rose asked in surprise now looking at the wolf. "He talked in the show but....."

Henry shook his head. "No. He can't. He used to talk but Brian Hall....he voiced Boris in the show but.....something happened to Brian. There was an accident and he lost his voice. And since Brian's accident, Boris stopped talking." He explained. "Boris hasn't said a thing since Brian.....lost his voice but it's kind of easy to understand him. He's very expressional." 

"Yeah, I noticed." Rose said now smiling at the wolf, who beamed right back. 

"Anyway, things were going great and the show was so popular then. There was even demands for merchandise. Dolls, t-shirts, all kinds of stuff. But we didn't have a toy factory for that. Joey hired an Irish guy named Shawn Flynn to make the toys. He was a funny guy and Bendy liked to harass him alot." 

"Well, he made it so easy!" Bendy said now reproachful but giggling madly at the memories. "He screamed like a girl!" 

That brought laughs from all of them, and even Alice managed a small, weak giggle.

"Here's the thing though. And it really made Susie Campbell mad," Henry said now seriously. "She was the voice of Alice in the beginning. And she did good. She did really good. But she couldn't sing for shit." 

Rose was surprised. 

Bendy made an impatient sound as he folded his long arms. "Ye-ah. She sounded like nails on a chalk board every time she tried to sing." He said with a gruff. 

Henry nodded. "Susie wasn't happy but we got a singer to sing Alice's musical numbers. And that.....was your mother, Rose." And when she gasped in surprise, he smiled. "Your mother was hired to be Alice's singing voice. She was beautiful singer. She even sang Bendy into a trance once." 

"Did not!" Bendy pouted and the white part of his ink covered face darkened. He was blushing. 

"Did too!" Both Henry and Alice laughed as they looked at the Ink Demon. 

"You were so in a trance, Bendy!" Alice giggled, for the first time speaking up since she had cried in Rose's arms. "It was so funny! He was actually calm and he was purring like a kitty cat!" 

Rose laughed as she looked at the blushing devil. "And I'm guessing you fell in love with her?" She asked her father. 

Henry smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah. That was when I fell in love with her. She fell in love with me. We eventually started dating and then got married." He said then smiled at her. "Then we had you."

Smiling, Rose took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. She then frowned sadly. "Susie said she killed mom. Why did she hate her?" She asked him. 

Henry sighed, now looking down at the table and it was quiet. "Because Susie screwed herself over. Becoming Alice''s voice......she started saying she was Alice. She truly believed that she was. And she even started shoving Alice around. It was all about her. Not Alice. She became so drunk with the idea that she was everything. Fame and riches got to her and she began demands. She wanted more money, she wanted the spotlight on her. Not Alice, not Bendy. Certainly not Boris." 

"She kept trying to shove me to the side." Bendy growled. "No offense, Alice, but the show was called Bendy and friends. BENDY!" 

Alice shook her head, shrugging. "I didn't mind, Bendy. Yes, I was a Starlett but yes. It was Bendy and friends. Not Alice Angel and friends." She said softly. "Susie.....she didn't like that. And it didn't help that Jade.....she was on the top of the list to take over for my voice." 

Rose froze in surprise. "Mom? She was suppose to become Alice?" She asked now looking at her father, who nodded. 

"Yeah. Joey and Sammy got tired of Susie''s demands. They wanted the singing voice of Alice to take over. But then your mother had you. She didn't have time to do work like that anymore. So they needed to find someone else to play Alice and could sing. Allison Pendleton was chosen and Susie was back to playing lower characters. She flipped out. She was so mad. She hated Allison. And your mother. She even hated Alice for agreeing with it all. She wanted to be Alice Angel so bad that it just.....was too much for her."

"And....what about the whole thing with Joey? How....how could he.....be so vile?" Rose asked uncertainly. 

Henry was quiet for a moment and then he sighed. "Joey.....because he used the book tof bring all of our cartoons to life, he believed himself a God. It wasn't until the day Susie was fired and I brought you to the studio to meet everyone did I realize what was really happening. Your mother started getting really sick and it wasnt until later I found out Susie was poisoning her with ink. Ink in her tea. Cookies. Food. She always coated it with sugar. With sugar, you cant really taste ink and a lot of it would kill someone. Make them sick. She was killing your mother right from under my nose."

There was a pause. 

"That day......I left. I left you with Bendy in a secret room I had. It was my sanctuary. My space. I went to talk to Joey and found him talking to Sammy and Susie, who was still very angry about everything. I overheard him talking about how he knew how to bring Bendy and friends out of the paper. But it.....it required spilling innocent blood."

"My blood." Rose confirmed. 

Henry nodded solemnly. "I couldn't go to the police. Because if I talked about it, if I tried, I would forget. I confronted Joey about it the next day and he denied it. He said I must have been tired taking care of a baby and my sick wife. I knew what I heard. I had to find some way.....to prove of what Joey was planning. And stop him. But then, a week later, your mother died and you went missing." 

Rose froze again, staring at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what?" She asked shakily. 

Henry nodded. "Joey had you kidnapped from a babysitter that we had you with. He brought you here and planned on killing you down in the depths of the studio. If I had gone to the police, it would have been too late. Plus I would have forgotten everything. I came here to get you back and bash Joey's face in for what he was going to do." He said seriously. "However, Bendy had beat me to it. Don't know how he did it, but he did. It was right after Joey had the ink machine installed."

"Okay. And so you left then? Was that what made you leave?" Rose asked uncertainly. 

"There's where things get complicated, Rose. I don't know what Joey did, even after Bendy beat him down." Henry said as he glanced at the Ink Demon, who now was frowning rather curiously. "You see, it wasn't me who forgot what happened. It was you, Bendy." 

Bendy stiffened as he looked at him. "Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked frowning. "I remember that day."

"What you don't remember, Bendy, is the fact that Joey took control over you." Henry said seriously and at this time, Alice and Boris were looking away as if too pained about what was about to be said. 

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Bendy asked now alarmed. 

Henry sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Susie was poisoning Jade but it was you who snuffed her life out. I don't know what happened or how it happened. And what's worse, you don't even remember doing it. You came to the house, under Joey's control. And you drowned Jade in ink. I saw you do it." He told him rather painfully.

Bendy was staring at him in shock, his whole body just frozen. 

"It was after Joey activated the ink machine and used it to bring us to life in 3D." Alice said softly, her eyes drawn away from everyone. "None of us had control over ourselves at first. I barely remember what even happened after I was spat out of the ink machine. It wasn't his fault though, Henry. He was under Joey's control. He didn't know what he was doing." 

"I know. And I'm not mad at him. It was Joey, not Bendy." Henry said softly.

Even Rose was staring at Bendy, who was just frozen in shock. She couldn't believe this. 

Hissing, Bendy now reached up and grabbed his head, as if he had a headache coming on. He was now trembling. "How can't I remember this?" He asked now shaky. 

"I don't know. Joey maybe used the book for the last time. I wasn't here when it happened but it was Shawn Flynn who told me about it before he....before he forgot everything after.....Joey's so called death." Henry said solemnly. "After you killed Jade, you broke control from Joey. You were terrified of him but you still fought back. It was a few years after I left and I wasn't coming back. I heard about it from Shawn. Joey was hurting you, guys. I also heard....what Sammy did." He looked at Alice, who flinched and looked away in shame. "Never did understand that part. I wasn't truly aware that you guys were out of the paper. So to hear what Sammy did, it had me so confused. That's kind of.....where it gets foggy for me." 

Rose was still staring at Bendy, who hadn't moved or said anything other than what he already did. He was trembling and now clutching onto his head. 

"Everything fell apart then. Sillyvision went bankrupt and was shut down after I left. I tried to keep tabs but.....it was very hard when everyone started forgetting and leaving. At that time, I was living in another city with Rose, as far as I could away from Joey." Henry explained. "Shawn was my connection to it all. He did tell me what happened to Joey. What you did to him, Bendy. When you started fighting back. And then everything went quiet. It was like......he disappeared too. And my life went on. It wasn't until recently, a day ago that I got the letter from Joey. I came back to see if it was true. To see if Joey really is alive. I didn't want to bring Rose. Not after everything that already happened."

"Ue-ah, but I kind of shoved my way into this." Rose said a little sheepishly. She then frowned as she looked at Bendy, who was still quiet and staring off as if he was in shock from what Henry just told him. "How....how does Joey control Bendy?" 

Bendy finally looked at her, though he seemed blank. 

"It's the book." Alice spoke up now motioning to the book on the table. "The book controls all of us. It.....it was Boris who stole it from Joey and hid it. He was trying to keep Joey from controlling Bendy." 

Henry swore softly as he looked down at the book. "Okay. And I went and found it and put it on pedestal of the power room for the ink machine. There was a note saying that was how to activate it." He said sighing. 

"You activated Joey." Bendy finally spoke up and everyone looked at him in surprise. "It's why I tried to stop you from going in the Ink room. I think I know where he is now."

Everyone stiffened as they looked right at him. They definitely sensed the tension he held. 

"Joey? He's in the Ink room?" Henry asked now straightening as if he was about to stand up. 

Bendy nodded. "He is the Ink Machine. It's alive somehow. I...uh.....pushed him in the gears one time while he was fixing it. And hid him inside it when no one but Shawn saw. Shawn swore he wouldnt tell abyone either though. He said the guy deserved it. The ink monsters you kept running into.....they're not mine, Henry. The Searchers and the Full Bloaters, they're Joey's. He's been trying to kill you since you've gotten here." He told him. 

Henry and Rose both just stiffened as they glanced at one another. "Why?" They both asked. 

Bendy looked right at Rose. "Because he's trying to finish what he started years ago, Henry. He's after Rose. She is still innocent unlike all of us. If he spills her blood, one drop, he can control all of us, creations." He said seriously and that did have everyone on edge. 

"She needs to leave the building." Henry suddenly blurted out as he stood suddenly, wincing a little at his hurt leg. 

"Dad, I am not......" Rose startled to argue. 

"Ruby Rose, I am not going to argue with you on this one." Henry said and the fact that he said her full name she knew he meant business. He never said her full name unless it was very important. "You're going outside the building and wait in the car and you are not coming back in until I come get you. If I don't return by dawn, you are to go home and call the police. Send them to the studio. They probably won't even find anything if Joey manages to get the upper hand." 

"Yeah they will." Bendy spoke up as he looked at him. "Because of Joey wins this, we won't hide again. And I can promise you this, Henry. We will tell them the truth. Joey didn't want anyone to know about us. If we do this ourselves, it's basically a spit in the face and nothing short of what he deserves." 

Henry slowly nodded and the drew a long breath. "Okay then. Let's get her out of here before we go confront Joey." He told them now standing up. 

Rose sighed as she stood up and grabbed the book to stuff into her bag. But even as she touched it, she jerked when she flet a tingle again. She looked down at it. 

There was something about the book. 

It pulsed in her hand, as if trying to get her attention. 

"Let's go, Rose." Henry said before looking at Bendy. "Lead the way, Bendy. If you know a way to get out without running into the...uh, searchers again, that'd be great." 

Bendy nodded as he glanced over at Alice and Boris, who both nodded and flanked around Rose to guide them all out of the safe house. 

Rose trailed after them, still staring at the book. She was still curious about it. It was pulsing in her hand and it made her frown. 

So she opened it as she walked after her father and Bendy. 

'Hello, Ruby Rose. It's about time you opened me.' Words were trailed across the first blank page.

Rose halted and Boris bumped into her as she stared at the book. She didn't react to that though as she just stared the book. "What the hell?" She blurted out and everyone stopped and turned to look at her now frowning. 

"What?" Henry asked now stiffly. 

Rose glanced at him before looking back t the book, which the words faded as if being erased. And new ones were written as if by an invisible hand. 

'Want to know how to defeat Joey Drew for good? And free your little cartoon friends from him?' 

"I.....I.....uh.....think the book is talking to me." Rose said bewildered.


	9. NINE

'Of course I'm talking to you, Ruby Rose. What, you really think this is suppose to make sense? You're living in a real cartoon life now, Rose. Cartoons aren't suppose to make sense. They just entertain. Make you smile and laugh. Why do you think all of the good ones made no sense?' The words were written out. 'Like why a Coyote would wear a jetpack trying to catch a Raodrunner to eat? Or why a mouse in red booty shorts would run a steamboat? All of the good old cartoons never made sense and that was why they were the favorites!' 

"What?" Rose asked now raising her eyebrows at the book before looking at her father and Bendy as they moved close to see for their selves. 

'Wow. And here I was thinking you were an intelligent one.' She could almost hear the book sigh. 

"I'm being insulted by a book." Rose said in complete bewilderment.

'Ugh. Do you want to know how to stop Joey Drew or not? Because at this rate, we're not getting anywhere. And soon enough, you're going to run into Joey and his Searchers. One drop of blood and you're going to be facing Bendy, Rose. And trust me, cartoons are very hard to beat when they're trying to kill you. And I highly doubt that you want your precious little devil coming after you.' 

"Okay, this book is pretty cheeky." Bendy now said growling as he folded his arms. 

Rose blew out her own sigh before nodding. "Okay. You have my attention.....em.....book. How do we beat Joey and free them from him?" She asked exasperated. 

There was a pause. 

'One drop of blood is all I ask for. A blood pact with you.' 

Rose blinked and shared a glance with everyone else. "Wh-what?" She asked uncertainly. 

'Okay, I'm going to explain this once. So memorize it quickly. I am the entity that Joey believes to be a dark god.' 

Everyone stiffened and Rose even stretched her arms out as if to get away from the book. 

'Oh, please, I'm just a book, dumbass! Books are alive in so many ways. People just don't believe it. Kids do, of course. It's all about the power of belief and imagination! People are just forgetting that because all of the desensitizing movies and such nowadays!' 

"Um....don't know how to respond to that." Rose said making a face. 

'You don't need to respond. Just read what I am saying. I am one of many lives. Books are a door to other worlds. They are full of thousands and millions of different lives. I am just a book full of life. I am the Illusion of Living. Therefore, I am alive. And all books are entities.' The words kept on coming and erasing. 

'Now, years ago, Joey Drew found me in a Voodoo shop in New Orleans. Yes, in a way, I am an entity. I am a book of black magic. And yes, I am very sarcastic. It's what happens when you're around for as long as I have been. I'm over a hundred years old. Don't even bother looking for a date of publication. You won't find it.' 

Rose had been tempted to look. 

'Anyway, Joey came across me in a Voodoo shop and stole me. He does carry a curse because he pissed off the Witch Doctor who owned me. He carries a curse of death. And he knows that. It's why he's trying to control Bendy and friends. Because the curse is, for stealing from a Voodoo King, the creations he uses and abuses will be his end. And because he used me for power, to try and become a God, his curse is coming true. He created Bendy and the cartoons and abused them. He was warned not to by me. And he ignored me. Because I'm just a book. Who listens to books nowadays?'

"Okay. So....how do we know you're telling the truth? You could be lying to us." It was Henry who said it. 

'Give me a break, Henry. I'm a book. Why would I lie?' The book asked impatiently and they felt it. 

"Well, are you not the one who told Joey to kill Rose?!" Henry demanded, feeling that he was talking to a book but still did it anyway. 

'No. I am not. In a way, yes. Blood needs to be spilled to form such spells that Joey is trying to do. That doesn't mean kill people. Joey tried rewriting me in his own way! Sorry. Doesn't work that way! You can't change an original book!' 

"So.....Joey is trying to change you?" Rose asked frowning. 

'Kind of. Joey wants to be a God. He's letting power go to his head. And he believes Gods can control everything. But that's not even true. True Gods don't control their creations. They let them choose for their selves. The power of free will was the ultimate gift. Yeah, it's abused a lot. But it's still a choice. Taking that away......well....it never ends well for anyone. Not even for a God.' 

Rose sighed, feeling a headache coming on but she shrugged. "Okay then. How do we stop Joey?" She asked. 

'One drop of blood is the price. You make a blood pact with me, I am in your control. Therefore, the creations become in your control. And Joey's blood pact with me is erased.' The book wrote. 

There was an unsettling moment as Rose shared a glance with her father and the three cartoons. They all looked uneasy. 

"And....if I can control them, what then? They'll still be trapped. They won't be free." Rose said softly. 

'It's all about intentions, sweetheart. Joey wanted to control them for power. You......you, on the other hand, you just want them to be free. To be exactly how they're suppose to be. Why do you think Bendy is so dark and murderous now?' 

Rose stiffened and she shared a glance with the said demon. 

'It's because Joey is. He's mirroring Joey in a way. Joey wants to control and kill. Therefore, Bendy does. But once you have the strings in your hand, you get to control. Even if it means cutting those strings.' The book explained. 'You're a creator, Ruby Rose. So do what you do best. Create.' 

Rose was quiet for a good long moment before she steeled herself and she lift her head. "And you swear you're not lying for any other purposes? What do you want in return?" She asked firmly. 

'Again, I repeat myself. And for the last time. I'm a book. I get nothing but the chance to be read. Books are meant for reading, dearie. That's why they're created. I've been on a shelf, collecting dust for the past 20 years. I just want to be read.' 

Again sharing a glance with her father, Rose slowly nodded. "Okay then. I guess.....we have a deal. What do I do.......?" She had been asking and then she felt a sharp pain on one of her fingers, making her yelp and jet her hand away. "Ow! Did you just......?!" 

A drop of blood was now on her finger from the cut she now had on the tip. 

Everyone looked tensed as they looked at it then back at the book. 

'Press your finger to the pentagram.' The book read before the pages began flipping open until it rest on the pentagram inside the book. 'And the deal is sealed.' 

Rose bit her lip as she eyed the pentagram uneasily before she slowly pressed her finger against the middle of the six point star in the paper. 

Suddenlt, the page began to glow red as the drop of blood was absorbed into the book. The pentagram was now glowing brightly and a strange gush of wind blew around Rose, making her gasp as she stepped back. 

There was a pulse of energy all around her and the book before it blew outward, blowing past everyone. 

An echo of a scream filled the halls of the entire studio, making all of them stiffen and look frantically around. They could hear the dull scream of a man as the walls began shaking and a few wooden planks fell from being so loose. Ink bubbled as if being heated up until it was burning. 

And the gust of wind even blew right past Bendy, blowing the ink covering his head right off. 

Rose and Henry bother blinked in surprise to see he looked exactly how he was suppose to now. His pie cut eyes were now uncovered and he was blinking in surprise as his right claw was now being covered by cartoon like gloves. 

Bendy was back to normal like he was suppose to. He even looked surprised as he now patted his own head as if looking for the ink that once covered his head. 

Then everything went dead quiet. 

"What just happened?" Rose asked flabbergasted as she held the book in hads. She even looked down at the book for the answer. 

It laid quiet and still for a moment before the pages flipped back to the first page and the words were written again. 

'Go to the Ink room now. Joey is waiting for you there. And don't worry. He's useless now. He can't hurt any of you unless he takes a swing at you. The police are also on their way because an anonymous phone was just made to tell them that Joey Drew tried to kidnap an innocent girl and kill her for a Satanic ritual.' 

The book almost seemed.... a little too smug for a book. 

Rose and Henry blinked at one another then at the three cartoons next to them. They all looked like they were in shock. 

'By the way, the forgetting shit still stands unless you don't want it to.' The book wrote out again. 'The Sillyvision studio is now yours to run. Until our contract is broken, Ruby Rose, you now hold the reins. I suggest you get to work. Cartoons don't write their selves, you know?' 

And the book snapped shut, making her flinch a little but she just blinked at the book in shock. 

It was quiet for a good long moment as all of them just looked at one another in absolute confusion and shock. They didn't understand what just happened. None of them. 

"This.....just got weird." Henry said as he now made a face and ran a hand through his hair. "This doesn't make any sense at all. What the hell just happened?!" 

Rose geld up the book, just staring at the title before stiffening when she saw her name now imprinting the cover at the bottom of the cover. She slowly smiled, though still bewildered. "Maybe it's not suppose to make sense, Dad. Just like the book said. We're living in a cartoon life now. The cartoons are alive because we want them to be. It's all about belief and imagination. Imaginations are suppose to be wild. It's what makes real dreams a reality." She said before looking right at the three cartoons who now blinked at her with wide eyes. She smiled at them. "I think.....life doesn't make sense and it's not suppose to. Those who don't dream are the ones who try to take dreams and try to make them logical. Life is not about logic. It's not suppose to make sense. You just live it anyway." 

Henry gave a weak laugh before he placed an arm around his daughter, giving her a light hug. "That's pretty deep and pretty weird to say. But I guess it'll do." He said before looking at the cartoons. "Well, let's go up to the ink room and see if what the book said is true. Let's go see if Joey is really there." 

All of them nodded as they turned and went on their way. 

And true to what was said, Joey Drew was there. On the floor in front of the Ink Machine. And he was very much alive. 

A rather big man, Joey Drew always about six feet tall, big framed but not incredibly big around the waist. He did have a little bit of a belly but it seemed more big boned than fat. He was a strong built man and he did have a full on black beard and short hair that was traced with gray. 

He was unconscious when they all found them. And still unconscious when the police arrived. But he woke up as he was being arrested and very confused of what was happening. 

He didn't remember anything. 

Neither did Susie Campbell when she was found in Alice Angel's room, sobbing. 

Both were arrested and taken to jail for the attempt of murder on Henry and Ruby Rose. They were later committed to an Asylum for rehabilitation, even though they didn't seem to remember anything. 

When the police arrived, they only Henry and Rose in the studio, who did what the book told them to and claimed that Joey Drew had tried to kill Rose for a Satanic ritual. They didn't find any of the cartoons who were alive. 

At the books instructions, Bendy, Alice Angel and Boris stayed hidden away for their own safety. 

But nonetheless, it seemed to be over. 

"So.....what do we do now?" Rose asked her father as they watched the police leave with the two criminals in the back of the cars. 

Henry shrugged as he glanced at her and then turned to glance back at the studio, where he could see a few faces peering out, looking worried but hopeful. "I don't know. I don't know what we can do, Rose. The book said we get to start over but none of us have the money to buy the studio. It's actually suppose to be owned by the bank by now. I don't know what we can do for Bendy and the others." He said a little saddneed by the very thought. 

"Top of the morning to yeh! I don't suppose you're who I'm looking for, are yeh?" 

Both Henry and Rose jumped at the sound of a voice and they turned around to see a man they didn't know. 

Or at least.....Rose didn't know him. 

Henry, however, gaped at the man in shock as his mouth just fell open. "Wh-what?" He murmured in surprise. 

The man was abut his age, dark brown crop cut hair, though dyed green on the top. He had a thin face with a goatee and bright blue eyes that sparkled. He wore a very good looking black suit with a green shirt under the jacket. He held a brief case in hand and a manila file in the other, which he held out.

"Are you Henry and Ruby Rose?" The man asked, his accent very Irish. 

"Uh.....Sh-Shawn Flynn?!" Henry asked in shock. 

"Yep! I'm Shawn Flynn!" The man spoke rather energetically as he saluted with the file. "I'm a lawyer from the banks that owns this establishment! I was chosen to come deliver these papers to a Ruby Rose! Now are yeh the ones I'm looking for?" 

Rose shared a glance with Henry before nodding as she stepped forward. "Ye-yeah. I'm Ruby Rose." She said uneasily. 

"Oh, goody! Finally found yeh!" The man said with the brightest smile and then held out the file. "Here yeh go! These are for you!" 

Rose suited an eye but took the files and opened it to see what they were. Her eyes nearly bugged out to see that they were property deeds to the land of the studio. And her name and Henry''s name's were on it. 

"What the.....?! We own Sillyvision Studios?!" Rose gasped in shock before looking at the lawyer, Shawn Flynn. "Ho-how?!" 

Shawn Flynn shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just a lawyer and I deliver shit to people when it comes to legal matters. And now that you've been served, I'll be on my way!" He then turned as if to leave, but paused looking at the building. "Ya know? It's kind of weird. But I feel like I've been here before. Like.....I used to work here. Eh, that must have been years ago. Too far back to remember. All well! Good day to yeh!" He said too cheerful and then went on his way. 

Henry and Rose just stared in bewilderment after the man and then at the papers before they looked at one another. "Uh....." It was Rose who said at a loss. 

Henry shrugged. "I.....guess it's like the book said. It's not suppose to make sense." He then threw a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the building. "So.....let's go tell Bendy and the others the good news."

Rose grinned and nodded as she opened her book bag and slid the file into it, right beside the book. "Hey, dad?" She asked. 

"Hm?" 

"Does this mean we can reboot Bendy and friends and make cartoons together?" 

Henry chuckled as he threw an arm around her shoulders as they started walking towards the studio, where three anxious characters were waiting. "I guess it does. I think.....if we work together, we're going to bring a whole new generation to enertainment to the world. Thing's are going to get very interesting with you in charge, Rose." He said laughing. 

Rose grinned as she leaned against his side. "Ya got that right. I think I have a pretty good idea of how to reintroduce Bendy and Friends to the world." She said brightly. 

"Okay, let's hear it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was just the opening credits of the real story.


	10. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for this one. Next one will be longer.....

So, as it turned out, Rose discovered, renovating the entire studio was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

The whole studio was a huge mess and it was massive. It was a ton bigger than Rose had thought and she discovered that when she went on her first tour around the whole place. 

She hadn't thought it would be this big but it sure was. 

"Oh, God. This is going to take forever to clean up." Rose complained as she looked at ink flooded halls as she walked around with her father and the cartoons. She was feeling the stress already from the clean up. 

"Well no one said it was going to be easy." Henry said as he picked up a Bendy cutout and then leaned it against the wall. "It's definitely going to be a lot of work. And a long time before we can start producing shows. First, we got to clean up this place and then start hiring people. Because one thing is for sure, we can't do all of this by ourselves." 

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" 

Everyone jumped and turned around with surprise to see a grisly old man walking over with brooms and mops in his hands. 

It was mostly just Rose that looked surprised. 

"Norman Polk?! You're here?!" Henry asked in shock.

Bendy then laughed weakly as he rubbed the back of his horns. "Ye-ye-yeah.. ..uh....Hi, Norman. See you're back to normal. I'm sorry about all of that." He said apologetically. 

"Save it, Bendy!" Came another voice as another man, a short, pudgy one who was balding came over. He snatched a mop from Norman and began mopping up ink. "We know you thought we were apart of Joey''s cult. And so what? Ya bust another pipe and I'm outta here! Now let's get cleaning!" 

"Wally Franks too?!" Henry asked bewildered as he glanced over at Bendy. "Who else was......?!" 

Suddenly more people showed up, looking around and grimacing before they too began picking things up and began cleaning. Henry just turned to gape at Bendy, who looked sheepish. 

"Um, everyone who didn't die or leave like Shawn or you did. I might've turned them all into ink monsters because of how pissed I was at Joey." Bendy said sheepishly. 

Rose just smiled shaking her head. "Well, let's get cleaning then. It's not going to clean itself." She said as she moved forward and began picking up things.

Everyone smiled and followed her lead, as well everyone else. They knew it was going to take a while for them to clean it all up. But if they worked together, they would do it. 

It took a month to clean up everything up and even began replacing old boards for new ones. They decided to leave the ink stained boards in the floor, saying it made an interesting design for a cartoon studio. 

Henry and Rose also moved to a house much close to the studio. She even applied for online classes and stopped going to her college because she now had a business to run. She would continue her schooling when she had time but right now, her sole focus was on Sillyvision studios.

But nonetheless, with a lot of hard work, the studio was looking better than ever.

With Rose in charge, which she did find difficult, they also replaced light fixtures and electrical systems. They ordered in new cameras and projector systems. They had a new intercom and phone system. They even had to replace a lot of old stuff. 

And it didn't help very much that Bendy was back to his old self, playing pranks and tricks on people. 

He still ran amuck, making messes but nothing too severe as he used to. He mostly would be hiding up in dark places just to scare people. He was back to his old cheeky, mischievous self. 

And yet, he also followed Rose around like a little puppy, helping her when she needed it. It was very amusing to everyone else as they watched him go out of his way to help her out with everything. 

When she wasn't running everything, Rose was also spending time reading the book. She had promised it after all and she learned quite a bit from it. She also learned that she could use it to speed up the renovations and repairs. It didn't seem to mind if she used it to make the studio better. 

Everyone had been surprised one day when they came in one day to continue the repairs and everything was done. 

They just found Rose exhausted in what was now her office, sleeping on the book with a pentagram under it. They learned later that she had talked to the book and learned how to harness some of its magic. 

The book, itself, sped up the repairs and now the studio was completely ready to start hiring more help and begin prodction of cartoons. 

However, there was just one problem. 

Even with the job advertising now out in newspapers, no one was answering the job calls. It was like people saw it but chose not to go for it. 

"Why aren't we getting any calls?" Rose complained to her father one day. 

Henry sighed, sha king his head. "Wrll, my only guess is that some people heard rumors about Sillyvision and they just don't have interest in working with a cartoon that is suppose to be old fashioned and dead. No one wants to be a part of a cartoon that's might just flop." He said sadly and regretfully. 

"It's not going to flop! I mean, it's Bendy and Friends! Who wouldn't be a part of the tradition?!" Rose exclaimed with a whine. 

Henry just smiled softly. "I know. But look at all of the other cartoon shows, Rose. They're all.. something else. I think to get people''s attention onto Bendy and Friends, we just need some zest. A big bang. And let's face it. It's a little old fashioned. And we have a new generation of young people who don't care for it." 

Rose pouted as she folded her arms and tried to think of something. But then, her face lit up. She came up with the idea. 

"Hey.....kids now a days love music and dancing, right?" She received a nod. "And we want everyone to like the show, right? Including adults, yeah?" 

"Yea-ah. Why? What do you have in mind?" Henry asked now smiling slyly. 

Rose grinned as she clicked her fingers. "We're going to bring something kind of old but new to this generation. Because if there isn't one thing that cartoons have now, it's a live action show with cartoons in them. Just like Who Framed Roger Rabbit!" She said brightly. 

Henry brightened now, looking interested. "Basically, its Bendy harassing everyone in the studio! We can make a show out of everything that has happened here!" He said now brightly. 

Rose nodded as she looked excited now. "Live action with cartoons, the whole studio, dancing and singing! And we can tell the actual story of Bendy and the Ink Machine!" Her eyes then grew very bright as she gasped and grinned. "Bendy and the Ink Machine! That's a perfect title! We can call it that!" 

"Bendy and the Ink Machine? Hey.....I like it! We should talk to Bendy, Alice and Boris about this idea. See what they think of it." Henry said now pushing up from his desk. 

Rose nodded as she followed. "Okay, if we're really going to do this, we need real actors. Someone has to play you, dad! And Joey Drew and Sammy! And Susie and Mom! We have to tell the story through the show! It's going to be serious and yet hilarious because of Bendy! Bendy being his silly self!" She said brightly as they walked. 

Henry nodded as they walked. He liked the idea. And if they did this, in a way, they were telling the whole world what happened. And entertaining people at the same time. 

It was a perfect spit in the face to Joey and Sammy for what they had done. 

Of course, they couldn't kill off characters but they sure could harass them with Bendy being the center of it all. 

So, they told the cartoons and the rest of the staff they even still had and hot their impute on what the show was going to be about. 

Surprisingly and unsurprisingly, everyone loved the idea. 

And Rose told them of an idea of how to get applicants to start putting in for a job at the studio. She told them they were going to make a music video with Bendy and Friends and they would upload it to the one website that everyone watched. 

Youtube. 

This would definitely get someone''s attention.


	11. ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used for Chapter:
> 
> Blood and Ink, a Bendy and the Ink Machine parody by NateWantsToBattle

Things were not going well for Tyler Smithfield. 

Fresh out of college studying Videography and Film Making, he expected the doors to the entertainment world would open up to him. He thought he would be rolling in applications to join Hollywood studios, making movies and TV shows. 

But nothing. 

He was rejected so many times. 

It was kind of heartbreaking, honestly. 

And he had no idea what to do now. 

All he ever wanted to do was direct a movie or TV show that would be so big, people would love it forever. It was his big dream. He just wanted to be a part of a show. 

But instead, he kept being told he should just do extra work. 

It was depressing. 

He didn't want to do extra work. He didn't want to be in the background, pretending to be a zombie for a horror show. He didn't want to be the patient on a medical show. 

He wanted to direct.

"Hey, Ty." 

Tyler turned from his computer where he had been going over the rejection letters again. He looked up at his roommate, whom was a girl and that had many raise eyebrows by many others. 

Zeta was African-American and a very lovely girl. She was tall, thin and had the body of a dancer, which she did love to do. Her skin was the color of dark chocolate and quite fair. She had long black hair which she usually kept in multiple braids. Her eyes were light brown, the color of cedar wood and it was usually them that captured someon's attention the most. 

She was a tough girl right from Chicago but very nice once she got to know someone. She was the kind of girl who was didn't put up with being pushed around and she didn't let anyone else push someone else around. 

There were many times she ended standing up for Tyler because he was a nice, polite guy.

There were rumors about him and Zeta. They both denied them, of course. Zeta had a boyfriend and she wasn't a two timer. She and Ty were just friends and her boyfriend even knew that. He actually liked Tyler very much and always hung out with him. He wasn't worried about the fact that his girlfriend lived with another guy. 

"Hey, Zee. How was dance?" Tyler asked smiling at his dark skinned roomate, who grinned a white smile at him as she plopped down on his bed. 

"Ah, you know. A same old and boring. Nothing is different when I'm dancing next to blonde bimbo Barbie, Cassie." Zeta said as she flipped her black braids back. "How's the recruitment coming along? Got any yet?" 

Tyler sighed and shook his head as he gave his computer a look. "No. Nothing. I don't know why I'm failing at this. I'm good! They just need to give me a chance!" He said now saddened. 

Zeta grimaced but agreed before she pushed herself up and she went over to him, ruffling his short brown hair. "I know. Maybe you're not just looking at the right studios. But I got a lead for you. I heard about this music video that was just uploaded on Youtube. You might want to see this." She told him now hijacking his computer.

Tylet huffed in irritation and amusement but scooted back so she could take over. "A music video? Not exactly my style, Zeta. Don't see how a music video would be any help." He said moodily. 

Zeta just grinned at him as she pulled up Youtube and typed something in. "Will you just trust me? You're going to want to see this!" She told him brightly. 

And the video popped up. 

Tyler frowned slightly when he saw the title but his eyes did light up. "Sillyvision Studio presents Bendy and the Ink Machine jobs music video? Huh? Sillyvision? Isn't that an old cartoon studio that got shut down in the 80's?" 

"Yeah. But it seems like they're making a comeback. And they seem to be hiring. Paul and I are both talking about trying it out and we want you to come with! This music video is a really cool video! It's totally interesting! Now watch!" Zeta said brightly. 

And she pressed play.

##############BENDY################

"OI, JACKIE! C'MERE!" 

Groaning, Jack pushed pause on his PS4 from the Undertale game he was now playing. It had just come out and he had been wanting to play it for so long now. 

"Da! I'm trying to beat Papyrus! Cannit wait?!" 

"Ugh! Fine! Hurry it up! Got something to show yeh!" 

Jack nodded and turned back to his game, trying ever so hard to beat the tall, adorable and extremely energetic skeleton on the game. "Oh, you sneaky bastard! You clever.....Bone Cologne wearing mother fucker!!" He yelled at his game and he began to play his game again.

Moments later, he beat the Boss monster and went to a save star. 

Then he turned it off and went to find out what his rather identical looking father wanted. 

"What?!" Jack asked saucily. 

His father turned and looked over at him. "Oi, remember that studio I told yeh about?" He asked from his computer. 

"Yeah? So?"

"Well looks like they're hiring for help. Yeh should apply for a job." 

Jack made a face at his father as he backed away. "Why would I do that? Sounds boring! I like making YouTube videos, Da!" He told him. 

"I know. But yeh can make videos and work at the same time. Beside they're doing a TV show. And yeh're a good looking lad and funny. Besides, it's Bendy and Friends that's making a comeback. Check out this hiring video they just put out for it." 

"Wait.....Bendy and friends?!" Jack asked, his eyes now sparkling as he ran a hand through his dyed green hair. "Show me! Show me! I gotta see this!" 

And Shawn Flynn pressed play on the YouTube video he had pulled up. 

###############Bendy##############

"Hey, Steven. Remember that show you used to watch? The one your dad used to work on." 

Steven looked up from where he was studying his script for the play he was going to be in. He wasn't pareticular about it but he was being paid for being in this stupid show. 

His friend, Jerry came in with a laptop and put it down on his desk, much to his annoyance. 

"Hey! I'm trying to recite my lines! Get that fucking thing off my desk!" Steven said grumpily. 

"No. Check out this video that just came up on Youtube." Jerry said instead as he pointed at his laptop. "It has something to do with that studio where your dad was......" 

Steven gave his friend a look that could have killed. "Don't even mention that, Jerry!" He growled but looked at the laptop, frowning. "What the.....? Sillyvision Studios is producing a new show? How are they doing that?! They got shut down because my good for nothing dad couldn't cut it!" 

"I dunno. But you might want to see this video. It's some kind of job advertisement video. It's pretty cool, actually. And it's kind of going viral." Jerry said as he pushed play. 

 

###############Bendy##############

The video started out as a black and white static screen before old fashioned carton music began to play as the screen flickered to a black and white cartoon. 

The old Bendy and friends cartoon of the little devil, himself, walking through a gray field, whistling as he carried a basket full of goodies. 

He tripped over something and tumbled to the ground, the basket flying out of view. 

Bendy turned and looked to see a skeleton now clutching onto his ankle, which made him silently shriek before pulling free of the silly thing. It waved a finger at him before sinking back into the ground by a tombstone. 

And Bendy got up and looked around for his picnic basket, which was being eaten by Boris the Wolf. 

Scowling, Bendy went over and poked at Boris to get his lunch back. 

But the wolf ignored him, munching away on the stolen lunch. He, however, did grab the picnic blanket under Bendy''s feet and pulled it right out from under him to use as a napkin. It sent Bendy tumbling out of view. 

Scowling, the little devil was up again and glaring at Boris. He poked at him again but was ignored. It was then got a bright look on his face and reached over into the picnic basket to grab a bottle of soda, which he shook up and sprayed all over Boris.

Flinching, Boris was sent spinning that sent the lunch flying into the air before he turned and growled at Bendy, making to chase him. 

Bendy went running as fast as he could, leaving Boris behind. 

The lunch, however came down on top of Boris' head, which he flinched before bending down to pick up a fallen sandwich to just munch on. 

The screen changed to Bendy as he went running through tombstones and dove behind one. It was rather comical to see him sticking out his head again to look for Boris, but instead there was the skeleton again. He took one look at the skeleton before he went yelping and running again. 

The video went on of Bendy running to a cliffside, his knees buckling in fear before a shadow fell upon him, making him turn. 

An expression of surprise was on his face just as a rather energetic beat of old fashioned music began to play as the screen went black, showing only a white spot light.

An announcer like voice began to speak just as the video showed a tapping foot, tapping to the beat of the music, which suddenly changed with a more modern electronic rock beat to the music. 

"Boys and girls, welcome to the workshop!  
Step right up, don't be shy  
Witness a motion picture like you've never seen before  
Brought to you by Sillyvision!" 

Suddenly the camera changed and everyone watching the video was treated to the very sight of a very 3D, black and white grinning devil, who winked at the audience that might have been watching. 

And then he began to sing as he started dancing in such a way that many didn't see much any more. 

"I said come one come all enjoy the show!  
3 to get ready, nowhere to go  
Are you feeling blue or just black and white?  
In the end we're gonna have you feelin' alright  
Now don't you look so mad, don't you be so mean  
Make way, give pay to the Ink Machine  
Are you feeling gloom? Losing track of time?  
In the end you're in for one hell of a night  
That's right!" 

The video suddenly changed of Bendy the Dancing Devil now in a very realistic studio with a large machine right behind him. 

Right behind the now dancing devil, everyone could now see Boris, himself on drums and just rocking away on them. To the other side of the dancing devil, Alice Angel was on what definitely was an electric guitar. 

And on a piano sat an older man (Norman Polk) just playing at the piano with the energetic beat of the music. He was an older man, probably in his sixties but he sure rocked the piano as he played right with the three cartoons. 

And unlike them, he was very much human and real. 

"Soon you will see  
We'll animate just you and me  
Signed in blood or even ink  
Before you know we'll all be  
Part of this machine!"

Bendy just danced on the screen between his fellow cartoons, doing some pretty incredible dance moves. He even sang while grinning that devilish grin of his. 

"Now there's nothing left, no one to save  
Just a dancing demon on our grave  
It's what we want, it was our dream  
Not everything's just as it seems  
The children dance to a sheepish song  
We howl like wolves and sing along  
Don't you look so mad, don't you be so mean  
Make way, give pay to the Ink Machine!" 

Spinning impressively, Bendy turned only his body in fast circles and just his grinning head still while those who were watching him just rock with his fellow cartoons, who looked like they were just enjoying their selves as they played the music and even danced a little. 

"Soon you will see  
We'll animate just you and me  
Signed in blood or even ink  
Before you know we'll all be  
Part of this machine!" 

Bendy ended his singing with a pose, his arms stretched out at his sides and a grin on his devilish face. He added a wink to those watching just as the screen went black. 

However, before it went completely dark, a gloved white hand shoved though the black screen and the devil shoved the black screen to the side to show himself standing with Alice Angel and Boris the Wolf, all of them smiling brightly. 

"Hi there! My name''s Bendy, also known as The Dancing Devil and the Devil Darling! We're characters of an amazing show that is making a huge comeback!" Bendy said grinning brightly and his arms folded behind his back, rocking a little on his feet. 

"I'm Alice Angel!" Alice spoke up, now waving cheerfully and even blowing a kiss to the audience. "Sent from Above!" 

"And this goofy guy is Boris the Wolf!" Bendy said motioning to Boris who beamed and waved heartily. "So, Sillyvision is now taking applicants who want to come be a part of a brand new cartoon you've never seen before! We need all of the help we can get to get the show back! Come be a part of Bendy and Friends!" 

"We're hiring every and all job positions! From camera men to animators to dancers and singers! We're looking for musicians and film makers!" Alice said brightly as she smiled prettily beside Bendy. 

"Yep!" Bendy cheered as he balled up a fist and threw it up above his horns. "Actors, voice actors, directors, everything! Whoever wants to be a part of making the best cartoon show come back, they're all welcomed to come join all of the fun!" 

"So send in your applications to join our show! The information is down below in the description if you're interested to be a part of Bendy and Friends in their newest upcoming show, Bendy and the Ink Machine!" Alice practically sang as she waved a hand down below as if showing those watching where to find the description. 

Bendy just snapped his fingers as he made a slight dip, still grinning. "So come on, ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Come join Bendy and Friends for the biggest comeback in history!" He said brightly before he, Alice and Boris suddenly posed dramatically, all grinning brightly. 

And then the video ended.

###############Bendy#############

Tyler was gaping with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he had seen. He had watched the old show, of course when he had been a kid. 

It was mostly just old reruns that would show up now and then but they hardly were popular in this day and age. He had loved the show even if it had been old fashioned. 

And to hear that the old show was coming back.....well, it was definitely an interesting idea. And this might have been the chance he had been looking for. 

They were looking for directors! 

A small time studio for a small time director? 

"Well, what do you think?" Zeta asked now grinning. "Might interesting to check out." 

Tyler grinned and nodded. "Sounds good. Let's all apply!" He said and Zeta grinned right back as they turned their attention to the description. 

##############BENDY###############

"So?" Shawn Flynn asked now looking at his son, Jack Flynn, who did look thoughtful abut the whole thing. They both had enjoyed the music and the dancing. It definitely had captured their attention. 

Jack shrugged. "Eh, sounds okay. But sure! Why not?! Looks like it might be fun!" He said brightly. 

"All righ' then! Put in your application and get to it!" Shawn said clapping Jack on the shoulder with a mirror grin. 

################BENDY###############

The video had been entertaining, that was for sure. The music had rocked, honestly. The song very catchy and it had Jerry bobbing to it. 

But for some odd reason, Steven hadn't looked pleased. 

He actually had glared at the screen as if it had offended him. 

"Hey, so what do you think?" Jerry asked now looking uncertain when he saw the look on Steven''s face. 

Steven suddenly smirked, his eyes slightly dark as he just looked right at the still image of all three characters still posing. "I think I'm going to apply. It looks perfect for me. After all," he said now folding his arms. "My dad had said some pretty interesting things about the show. And there is just something about those characters. I'm definitely intrigued. I think I do want to check this out." He said as he leaned back. 

"So...um....what about your surname though? If you do go in, won't they know who your dad was?" Jerry asked frowning. 

"I guess I'm just going to have to change my last name on the application then. They might know who I am if I do use my real last name. Might not like it. And I think....there's something that belongs to my dad. Some book he once said he wanted me to have when I was old enough." 

"Dude, Drew. You can be so fucking weird. What are you talking about?" Jerry asked making a face. 

Steven just smirked, shaking his head. "Never mind, Jerry. Now get out of here. I've got an application to fill out." He said as he downsized the video and pulled up his resume.


	12. TWELVE

"Holy. Crap!" Rose exclaimed as she stared at her new laptop with complete awe as she just scrolled through the screen. 

She had uploaded the video after doing some editing to it the day before. She had worked pretty hard on it with everyone else who helped out. She had wrote the music and lyrics and presented it to Bendy and the others. 

They had liked it very much. 

And because they didn't have a live band to play music, she did some of it on her computer but when Alice stepped up, telling that they actually knew how to play the instruments, they gave it a try. 

And to learn that Norman Polk could play quite a mean piano, they gave that one a try. And he was way good at it. 

So, after talking the old man into playing the piano and being in the video, to represent the fact that they were trying to cross cartoons into real life, they did a lot of practices before making the video. 

To see Bendy dance in the cartoon was one thing, actually seeing it in real life, Rose had to fight the urge to dance herself. 

He was good and he was a fast learner when it came to old fashioned tap dancing and mixing it into a more modern rock like dance. 

Dancing was just his thing and so was singing. 

He was just very good at it.

The hiring music video made, Rose edited some things and that did including the old Bendy and Friends cartoon it the beginning. She went over it many times and for many hours. 

But it was done. 

So, Rose uploaded the video, put the information into the description and just had to wait to see the results the very next day. 

Oh. 

There were results all right. 

"Hey, Rose, how is the video going?" 

Rose merely tilted her head as she heard Bendy coming up behind her. She did glance back to see him, Alice, Boris and her father coming and she gave them the same wide eyed look as she had when she checked the results. 

"We got 250, 000 views and rising. 245, 000 likes. 5,000 dislikes, and a lot of comments in the comments section. Most are positive comments, some negative, which you guys just got to be prepared for. There is just some people who won't like the idea of a demon being the star of a cartoon show." Rose told them. 

All of them stiffened, nonetheless, looking surprised but pleased. 

Immediately Bendy was bending over Rose, looking at the page with sparkling pie cut eyes. "What are they saying?" He asked now excited. 

Rose laughed as she scrolled down to the comments section to show him. She showed him the positive comments. 

'This is totally cool!' 

'Cool music!' 

'Ooooh, a singing and dancing devil?'

'This is disgusting! A devil?! And is that an Angel?! Devils and Angels hate each other! BLASPHEMY!!' They ignored that one. 

'BENDY AND FRIENDS?! I REMEMBER THAT SHOW! IT WAS SO COOL BACK IN THE DAY!! AND NOW THEY'RE COMING BACK!! SO GONNA WATCH THIS!!'

'Another reboot....? Hope they don't screw up this one. Reboots always sucks.' 

'OOOOOHHH! THAT ANGEL IS HAAAWWWWTTT!' 

Rose couldnt help but just laugh as she glanced over her shoulder to see the confused look on Alice's face. She knew that the angel didn't understand what it was saying or meant. 

"I....what does that mean, Rose?" Alice asked pointing at the comment. 

"It means.....this guy thinks you're hot. It means, he finds you very attractive, Alice." Rose said snorting a little bit on laughter. 

Alice blinked in sudden surprise, before her white cheeks darkened to a deep gray as she blushed furiously and cupped her cheeks. 

Bendy bent over laughing, having to hold his sides from doing it so hard. 

"Any applicants?" Henry asked as he vent over Rose's other shoulder to look. 

Rose nodded, her eyes slightly wide in exaggeration. "Oh, yeah. We definitely got hit with a mother load of applicants. There are hundreds of them trying to apply now. It's going to take me hours to go through them all." She said with a sigh. 

Henry smiled at her before ruffling her red hair. "Ah, don't worry. I'll help you with all of this. You won't have to do this alone." He told her. "Unfortunately, we can't take them all. There is no way we can pay that many people for working for us. So....we will drop the applicants to.... at least 25 people. Dancers, actors, light specialists, singers and all. We will need examples from each applicant. We need ideas of who we will want. So send a mass email, requesting work examples from each person and we will go through them together." He told her. 

Smiling lovingly at her father, Rose nodded as she turned back to her computer. But not before she caught Bendy's pie cut eyes. She gave him a curious look when he smiled softly at her. 

"What?" 

Bendy shook his horned head as he just smiled at her. "Thank you, Rose. That's all I got to say. We wouldn't be this far if it weren't for you. You saved us from the inky darkness we were in. So thank you." He said softly before he wrapped her into a hug. 

Which was closely followed by Alice and Boris. 

Laughing, Rose hugged them back, feeling the love from the three toony characters. "Okay, guys. Love you all too. Now we should get back to work. We got a lot to do and it's just the beginning." She told them, which they nodded as they backed away. 

"Hey, um, Rose......that new song you wrote for me." Alice said shyly. "Would you...um...sing it later? I'm just having a hard time with it." 

Rose grimaced but shrugged. "Well, I'm not a great singer, Alice. I'm definitely more my father's daughter than my mother's. But if I have time later after going through these applicantions, I'll give it a go. Okay?" She asked her, giving her hand a light squeeze. 

Alice just smiled and bobed her own horned and halo'ed head. She understood the pressure that Rose was feeling. She was doing a lot as it was to get the show up and going. She wouldn't hold it against her if she didn't have time to sing the new song for her. 

The little angel knew she would just have to keep practicing the new song, just in case Rose didn't have time later. 

Rose did have a lot of applicants she had to go through. And she would need her full attention on it. She just had to carefully pick who was trustworthy and right for the show.

After going through so many applicants, so many videos of dancers and singers and even sound clips from the applicants, Rose and Henry finally narrowed it down to at least twenty applicants. 

There had been a lot of good ones and a lot of bad ones. 

But it seemed like they finally had what they were looking for and they sent the information to the twenty applicants who were looking good for the show. 

"I swear to God, Dad. Of I see another Twerking video, I'm going to throw up." Rose remarked drily as she finally sent out the invitations to the applicants through via email. "It's a god damned cartoon show. We don't need shaking butts." 

Henry just laughed as he ruffled his daughter''s hair, much to her protest. "Ye-ah. I'm sure Bendy would find amusement in using that new slingshot of his on the shaking butts. Who gave him a slingshot anyway?" 

"I have no idea but if it was Tom Conner, I'm going to kill him." Rose said drily. 

Again Henry laughed. 

A week later, it was the day the applicants would be coming in for a large orientation for the jobs of Sillyvision. 

Rose had made it very clear to all cartoons that they were to stay out of sight until the big reveal to the new applicants. They didn't need the applicants to see them and freak out. 

Besides, she wasn't sure if the book, which she now called Liv, short for Illusion of Living, was right about the forgetting thing right off. 

Liv told her that as soon as the applicants walked through the front doors, the spell would be placed upon them. 

If they chose to leave willingly, or just run out from being freaked out by living cartoons, the spell would take place and make them forget everything they just saw or heard as soon as they were outside.

Rose would take its word for it but still be cautious. 

She still had to stretch it out for Bendy, constantly reminding him to stay out of view because he was being his mischievous self that day. 

He had already spooked the shit out Wally Franks that morning from popping out of a puddle of ink. The man was lucky he didn't have a heart attack after that. He sure did a lot of yelling at the cackling devil as he chased him through the halls of the studio first floor. 

But nonetheless, Bendy swore he wouldn't reveal himself until Rose gave the saying so.

Either way, it was the big day of meeting the applicants and Rose was nervous about it all. She was nervous and anxious about the welcoming and how people were going to take it that Bendy and Friends were actually real. 

The orientation was going to take place in the biggest room, so far, and that was the toy factory room, itself. Heavenly Toys where large pushes were still sitting around the room. 

They figured that was the perfect place for Rose to talk to the applicants and even introduce the Devil Darling and his friends. 

Not to mention if people wanted to get off their feet, they could use a giant Boris doll as a couch. 

It would be Grant Cohen who greeted people and escorts them to the newly fixed and safety checked elevator that would bring them down to the Heavenly Toys room. 

People were already arriving and Rose watched them with her father on a balcony that overlooked the room. She was tapping her fingers nervously as she kept glancing up at the large rafters of the room, where she k ew Bendy was hiding out, probably watching as people came trickling in. 

"Relax, Rose." Henry told her as he covered her hand with his own to still her fingers. "It's going to be okay. If what the book said is true, if people does leave, they'll forget about Bendy and friends and just move on with their lives." 

Rose smiled before looking g down at Liv now tucked under her arm. It pulsed encouragingly at her, as if reassuring her. "I know. I'm just....nervous. What if they don't like Bendy or Alice and Boris?" She asked uneasily. 

"If they didn't like Bendy and friends, they wouldn't even be here." Henry said as he glanced down at the large room where peoplease were starting to trickle in and looking around curiously. 

He chuckled when he saw one girl squeal loudly before literately dropping down onto a Boris doll and giving it a big hug. 

"See? That girl seems to like Boris." 

Rose laughed as she watched the girl with braids just give the Boris doll the biggest hug she had ever seen. It definitely seemed like that girl really liked the wolf. "Okay. I see your point. But still doesn't help my anxiety." She told him. 

"I know. Anyway, Grant''s coming over. I'm going to find out if everyone has arrived yet. Why don't you go mingle for a little bit? Go get some names and get an idea of what some of these applicants are like?" Henry asked. 

Rose smiled at him before nodding. She took a deep breath before she headed to the stairs to go down to the main floor. She figured there was no harm in that at all.

On the floor, she decided to go pay a visit to the girl who was hugging the stuffing out of the giant Boris doll. She figured that would be a good way to start. 

There were two guys watching her in amusement. 

A tall black guy and a shorter white guy were both laughing as their female friend just rolled and hugged the giant plushy like a cuddly bear. 

Rose glanced at them, figuring they were her friend before she approached them and the girl. "So I'm guessing you like Boris the Wolf." She called out as she approached. 

The girl popped up, looking at her before giving her a thumbs up. "Yup! He's so big and cute! I really, really want him! He could be my new bed!" She said cheerfully and Rose laughed. 

"Well, I'm afraid he'll be a bit of trouble fitting through the elevator to take home. I don't know what the guy who made him was thinking when he made this Boris." Rose said as she stood there, hand on her waist. "Hi there, I'm Ruby Rose. Just Rose though." 

The girl popped up rather elegantly as she reached out and seized Rose''s hand to shake. "Hi! I'm Zeta!" She said cheerfully. 

"I'm Paul, Zeta''s boy toy." The black man said now shaking Rose''s hand next. He clapped the shorter guy''s back. "This is Tyler! He's single! And you're pretty. Should hook up with him!" 

"Paul!" The guy, Tyler whined, giving his friend an exasperated look while Zeta bent over laughing her as off. 

Rose just laughed, shaking her head. "I'm single too but not going to happen. Sorry." She said as she shook Tyler''s hand. 

"Don't worry about it. Paul''s always embarrassing me." Tyler muttered as he gave his laughing friend a dark look. 

Rose just laughed again as she took back her hand and looked them over. "So....you want to work for Sillyvision, huh? What do you specialize in?" She asked them curiously. 

Zeta waved her arms and even spun elegantly into a pose. "I'm a dancer!" She said cheerfully. 

And Rose could tell that by just looking at her. She could see she was well fit for it. 

"What kind of dancing?" She asked curiously instead. 

Zeta shrugged as she flipped her long braids back. "Pretty much everything. I've taken a lot of different classes. From Ballet to hip hop dancing. I even know Swingers and Ball Room dancing. I just like to move." She said smiling her big white smile. 

Rose smiled back bit raised an eyebrow. "Even Twerk?"she asked making a little face. 

Zeta rolled her eyes but nodded as she smiled. "What black girl don't know how to Twerk? But as far as I know, this is suppose to be about a kid show, right? Parents won't want their kids watching some chickee dee shaking their sexy booty on the show." She said and even gave a little bit of a Twerk to prove she could do it. 

Rose laughed before looking at Paul next. 

"I can sing and dance. I'm a little bit of a rapper too but I can do all kinds of stuff." Paul said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

Nodding, Rose just smiled. "Okay, that's definitely cool. What about you, Tyler?" She asked looking at the last. 

Tyler grimaced as he looked shyly away, his face reddening. 

But it was Zeta who gave him a light push. "He's a fresh out of college, film making director. He's hoping he could get the part of directing the show. Or at least help direct it." She said grinning. 

Rose's face fell into a pained grimace. She was going to hate breaking it to this nice guy but someone had to. "Oh." She said wincing. "Well......I'm afraid there's not going to be a whole lot of direction with the show. The.....um.....animations kind of do their own thing. And I highly doubt the main star will listen very well. He's pretty good at ignoring orders." She said apologetically.

Tyler looked a little crestfallen but the other two looked understanding. 

"The voice actor for Bendy, right?" Zeta asked with a tight smile. 

Rose gave a light scoff but nodded. "Ye-ah, something like that. We refer him as Bendy though. It's like.....he is Bendy." She said with a weak laugh. 

Zeta and Paul both laughed, nodding but Tyler sighed. 

Rose gabe him a sympathic look as she saw how down he looked. She bit her lip before smiling at him. "Well....I don't know. I'll see if I can't talk to him about listening to a director! If not, maybe....you can direct the music department!" She said brightly. 

Tyler paused before smiling and nodding. "Okay. I can....do that." He said now a little lighter. 

Rose smiled back, satisfied she made him cheer up some. 

"Hey, so.....you know the guy who voices Bendy?" Paul asked curiously. "You already work here?"

Rose paused, making a face as she shrugged. She wasn't sure how they would take it that she was actually their boss. They looked like they were just a little older than she was. Not by much but pretty close. 

"Oh. My. God. You've got to be kidding me." Zeta suddenly interupted in disgust as she looked away from them. 

Frowning, Rose looked in the direction as she did and saw a blonde girl walking in right behind Grant Cohen, looking like she owned the place.

Dressed very stylish clothing, the blonde was quite beautiful and she....um...definitely had huge assets which were kind of sticking out of that golden halter top she wore. Her blonde hair was nearly snow white, spilling down to her lower back and she had very fair skin. She wore a gold halter top with black leather pants that seemed to be painted on. Knee high black high heel boots were on her feet and she had a sparkling bag hanging on her shoulder. 

This girl, Rose knew immediately, would be trouble. She looked a little bit like Susie Campbell, just with blonde hair. 

"Who's that?" Rose asked uncertainly. 

"That bitch is Cassandra Reynolds. She goes by Cassie." Zeta said in disgust. "I was in the same Dance program as her. Can't believe she got in." 

"Oh. Cassie Reynolds. Yeah, I remember seeing her dance video." Rose said remembering before looking at Zeta weakly. "She.....was good though." 

Zeta nodded as she glanced at her. "She's a great dancer, don't get me wrong. She's just a bitch. Everything is about her. She'll try and steal the spotlight, just you wait. This show might be about cartoons, but I can guarantee you, she will try and make it about her." She warned.

Rose gave a light laugh, raising an eyebrow. "She's welcome to try. She'll be disappointed if she does. She will end up fighting the devil himself before she gets it completely on herself." She was fully aware of the curious looks she was now getting. 

"How....how do you know so much?" Tyler asked curiously. 

Rose turned back to them, smiling. "Well I....um...happen to be....." she was saying.

"She's Ruby Rose!" Suddenly a loud, boisterous voice spoke up, having popped out of nowhere right beside Rose. 

Rose jumped with a yelp and turned with wide eyes to look right at the person who now stood beside her, grinning like a green dyed Cheshire cat. She gaped in surprise. "Uh......Sh-Shawn Flynn?!" She gasped out.

The Irish boy shook his head still grinning. "Nope! Jack Flynn! That's my Da! We look alike, don't we?!" He asked brightly. 

"Ye-yeah. You definitely look exactly alike. You both green dyed hair." Rose said now laughing nervously but was amused. "How in the world did you sneak up on me like that?" 

"I'm good at it!" Jack said brightly before looking at the three confused people and even more at the curious glances of others. "This is Ruby Rose!" 

"Ye-ah, so?" Paul asked taken back. 

Jack now frowned narrowing his eye at them and even leaned his head back a little. "Yeh didn't do yer homework, did yeh? Ruby Rose and her Da, Henry, own Sillyvision Studios. She's our new boss if we get the job." 

So many heads turned and so many eyes went wide as they zeroed in on Rose, who laughed weakly as her cheeks flared red a little. 

"Heh, heh. Hi." Was all she could say. 

"Rose!" 

Rose turned when she heard her father call to her and she noticed everyone else looked too. She saw Henry still up on the balcony, waving at her. 

"It's time to start! Grant just said everyone is here that was on the list!" Henry called. 

Rose smiled as she nodded before turning back to the group of gaping people. "Well, show time. Talk to you later." She said brightly before making her way through the crowd now, who just watched her go. 

"Well, this just got interesting." Zeta said now laughing as she glanced over at Paul and Tyler, who both nodded dumbly.


	13. THIRTEEN

"Welcome to Sillyvision Studios, everyone!" Rose finally spoke once she was up on the balcony beside her father. 

Everyone''s attention was now on her and everyone went quiet to be polite. But there was some looks of people who definitely were unsure about the fact that this girl, this 21 year old girl was the head of an entire studio. Some didn't look impressed, others seemed impressed. 

"I'm Ruby Rose, the Co-owner of Sillyvision Studios." Rose introduced herself to everyone before father next to her. "This is my father, Henry, who also is one of the founders of Sillyvision. He created Bendy and Friends." 

There was definitely some excited murmurs now as they all eyed Henry, who just waved at the crowd and smiled. 

"Okay, so.....um.....I'm going to be honest. I'm still learning how to run a studio so please just bear with me." Rose said grimacing. 

"You're doing great, Rose!" A voice from above called down. 

Heads shot up to look but no one saw anything up there. Rose pulled an embarrassed face as she turned a glare up at the rafters. "Bendy, shut up." She hissed under her breath and she could have sworn she heard him cackling up there. 

Henry was snorting into his hand, trying so hard not to break. He was failing miserably. 

"Okay, so we are going to be starting producing the new show Bendy and the Ink Machine. We are still working on an exact story line for the entire series but it's slowly coming together." Rose went on now starting to sound more professional. "We need all of the help we can get. From actors to dancers, singers and light specialists. Music artists. We will even need everyone to work together to make this possible. And that even includes cleaning up after yourselves because we have only one janitor." And she motioned to Wally Franks, who was standing off to the side with all of the other staff.

"Now, here is one thing that all of you must remember. This is Bendy and Friends. And while we are going to cross over cartoons with real live action, this is about Bendy, Alice Angel, Boris and the Butcher Gang." Rose said firmly now looking over everyone and she did hear a scoff but she ignored it while some did look at the blonde who now stood in the back. 

"The story we have been worked out is.....going to be something new that no one has ever seen before. It's going to tell a story that some people might not like. From seriousness to hilarity." Rose went on. "There is going to be plenty of humor to go around so I don't want any problems happenin in the Studio. If there is something going on that you don't like, just inform me or my father.

"Now, we will be holding auditions for some parts that will need be filled. And you will be informed of the parts after the orientation. We will need some live action actors. We definitely back up dancers and singers, so if you're up for that, feel free to let me know. Or my father." Rose continued. 

"What about the voice actors for the cartoons? Are you not looking for some to voice the cartoons their selves?" Someone had to call out and attention did shift to the one who asked. 

It was a tall, dark and yet rather handsome young man, that even took Rose by surprise. He wore a fine outfit of black pants and a maroon men''s blouse. His black hair cut short and a little shaggy at the same time. His eyes were dark blue. 

Rose heard her father inhale sharply and she glanced at him. He looked surprised and taken back. She touched his arm and he glanced at her, shaking his head. He would tell her later. 

She turned back to that man. "Um, we already have voices for the cartoons so we won't be filling those positions. Boris does not talk so he is a silent character. But how he is drawn, he's very expressional. So it's easy to tell what he wants to say." She said uneasily. "The parts we will be filling are the former staff of Sillyvision. In a way, we will be telling a story of how Sillyvision came to be and even in a way, bring the cartoons to life." She said that very carefully. 

"So you're saying, in the show, our characters will be interacting with the cartoons as if they were alive?" It was Zeta who asked but she was grinning. "Well, that's totally rad!" 

"Oh, yeah, I'm definitely going to like her." Henry murmured now smiling. 

Rose smiled in return but nodded. She turned her attention back onto the crowd before her. She saw some were agreeing with Zeta but some did not. "Okay. So, we will inform everyone of their job placements at the end of the first week. We will be watching everyone very carefully as we go through things with each and every one of you. What you specialize in will more and likely be what you will be doing." She told them.

"What about the main human stars?" Came quite a sassy tone from none other than Cassie Reynolds. "Who is the show really going to be about?" 

Rose already knew she was not going to like Cassie. She was starting to see what Zeta meant. She sighed and held up her head high. "The cartoons, Bendy and Friends are the main stars. But the show will focus on everyone. Not just them." And she sent a strained glance up at the rafters. "It's going to be about every person that was even here." 

"I'm going to stop you right there, Rose." Henry now spoke up and she actually looked relieved at the interruption. He turned and faced the crowd, holding his head up high. "The show is Bendy and the Ink Machine, everyone. It is a out how this studio came to be and how I created Bendy. It's about how Joey Drew, the original owner of this studio, started all of this....." he paused. "And he also was a villain." 

There were sudden mumurs as some people frowned in confusion but all listened. 

"Here's the truth, everyone. Joey Drew may have seemed a nice guy, because we made a silly cartoon about a little demon who loved to dance and sing. He had silly adventures and would get into so much trouble. But I can guarantee you, you ask every man and woman who still works here of what that man really was like, they will tell you the same thing." Henry said seriously. "He was manipulative, greedy, mean and abusive to everyone. Now we're not telling that story to the exact details but whoever we choose to play Joey Drew will be a villain. And he's probably going to get picked on badly by Bendy in the show." He explained.

"What....are you not trying to tell us? There's something you're not saying." It was Tyler who spoke up and he did look very concentrated on what was being said. 

Henry paused before smiling tightly. "The real Joey Drew and the Starlett, voice actress for Alice Angel is in prison for the attempted murder on my daughter." And there were surprised murmurs as eyes glanced at Rose, who smiled tightly. "Now, we're not telling that story in a cartoon show. But that's the truth, if you really want to know." 

A few murmurs but everyone was paying attention and quite close. 

"Sillyvision Studios is about having fun by doing the things you love the most. This is about everyone. This studio is all about making dreams come true and that's why all of you are here." Henry said now sounding lighter. "We are a small time studio. There's no lie about that. Rose and I......probably can't pay you hundreds of dollars for being a part of this show. We are all very limited on what we have right now. Until we get the show up and going, and we start producing great episodes for Bendy and the Ink Machine, no one is getting paid a big wage." He said carefully. "If that's why you're here, you can leave. Because this show is not about money or fame. It's about dreams and making those dreams come true. That is the soul purpose of Sillyvision.

"We are hiring out all of you because each and every one of you has a dream that you are chasing, that you want so badly. Each of you are dreamers, and that is why you are here. Because we are here to help you with that while you help us bring Bendy and the Ink Machine to the top of every show there is." 

Smiles were growing on faces. It was easy to pick those who felt his words the most out. 

Rose saw it in so many faces as smiles grew and eyes just lit up. She saw it in the three she met, even that Irish guy, Jack. She even saw it in Cassie's eyes as she even smiled though tried so hard not to. 

'Hm. Seems she might not be as bitchy as Zeta thinks. She might act like a bitch, but even she has dreams.' Rose thought. 

Henry nodded. "If you're here for a paycheck, you can leave. But if you're heready to make your dreams a reality, then you're welcomed to stay." He said firmly but soft spoken. 

No one moved. 

Nodding, Henry shared a glance with Rose, nodding for her to step up again. "Rose will now explain some rules that you will follow." He said firmly. 

Rose nodded as she stepped forward again. "Okay, mostly it's just going to be easy going. Typical work you find in the entertainment. We will have deadlines to meet as we go. We will produce the episodes like we should. And if our first few episodes go as we are hoping, things will get bigger and better." She said smiling before she grew serious. "There is one rule, however, that everyone must take seriously." 

She paused for a dramatic affect and for it to settle with everyone that she was not joking around. 

"The rule is," again pause. And she smiled as she tilted her head innocently. "Smile and have fun while working here." 

There was laughs as some felt the tension just slip away. 

"Also," Rose said now with a tight smile. "Everything you see, hear or do in this studio stays in the studio. No one is allowed to talk about your work here. We kind of want to keep everything here a secret. Keep.....a mystery about Sillyvision. If you talk about what goes on in the studio, I'm afraid we will let you go. I'm sorry we have to do it but it's really important that no one talks about what goes on in the studio." 

Again there were murmurs as some glanced at one another curiously but many did nod in understanding. 

"So, what's to stop us from saying anything?" It was that dark guy again. 

Rose sent a tight smile to him as she raised her eyebrow. "Trust me. Even if you've tried, you won't be working for very long. It'll be more than likely you'll forget you even work here." She said and I a way that was a curious thing to say. 

"Come on! Can I come down yet?!" 

Rose grimaced as she looked up at the impatient voice in the rafters and she groaned as she glowered. She noticed that everyone was looking up now. She sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples. "Okay. Before I let Mister Impatient come down here to introduce himself to you, there is one thing that each and every one of you must know." She said and she had to jab her father in the side for laughing. 

"Who the hell is up there?" Paul was the one blurted out as he was staring upward with a weirded look. "And how the hell did he get up there?" 

Groaning, Rose sent the rafters a dark look and she could feel the smug grin he was sending her. "Okay. Here's the thing. I'm about to reveal the biggest secret that Sillyvision Studios has. But I do have to ask one question to all and everyone." She smiled at the crowd. "The old shows, what was it about Bendy and Friends that you loved the most? Why was it so successful?" 

There was a pause as everyone considered that question curiously. 

"The music." It was Cassie who spoke up now as she raised a hand. "The music was amazing. And so.....was Alice Angel." 

Rose had to smile in her direction. "You're favorite was Alice. Why?" She asked immediately. 

Cassie shrugged. "She was beautiful, she was a wonderful singer, she could dance circles around that annoying devil." 

There was a loud scoff of annoyance from above and even Rose had to hold back a laugh as she scrunched up her face in mirth. 

That was a little priceless. 

"Okay. Zeta, your's is Boris. Why?" She asked instead, looking at the girl.

"Oh, because he's so cute!" Zeta said brightly and even looking like she was about to lose it again as she looked over at the giant Boris doll again. She was itching to go hug it again. "He was so.....I don't know! Innocent! Yeah, he and Bendy butted heads a lot in the show but you know they were friends! They were just friends who annoyed each other." 

Rose smiled as she nodded then looked around expectantly. 

"They....." Tyler was saying and eyes did go to him. He blushed shyly but took a deep breath. "The way that the characters were. It was like.....they were alive somehow. The way they moved and talked. Danced and sang. There was.....actual life in them. It was like they were real." 

Rose smiled now before she looked up at the rafters. "You hear that, Bendy? He just hit the hammer on the nail." She called up and eyes snapped open wide in surprise. 

"Yup! I think i like him! Does that mean I can come down now?!" 

Her father laughed as he patted Rose on the shoulder who was rolling her eyes. "Yes, Bendy. You can come down." He called before looking at all of the confused, surprised looks in the crowd. "Everyone," he paused. 

And the black demon, himself, came dropping down, landing gracefully right beside Rose before standing up and grinning that Cheshire cat like grin at every now gaping in shock faces. 

"Meet Bendy the Dancing Demon." Henry finished as he reached up and scratched the demon on the back of his horns, which earned a purr. 

"Hiya, everyone!" Bendy said cheerfully as he snapped into a pose, his arms spread out in a big Ta-da look. 

People just stared with big, round shocked eyes and gaping mouths to see an actual real living cartoon right in front of them.


	14. FOURTEEN

No one said a thing as they just gaped at Bendy in absolute shock. Not one face looked expectant. Every one of the new applicants just looked shocked. 

Bendy frowned, now slowly dropping his arms before looking at Rose. "Did.....I just break them?" He asked cluelessly. 

Rose snorted as she raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms in an almost smug way. "Probably. This wasn't how I was going to introduce you, Bendy. I was going to explain that you were actually real. But no! You just had to be impatient." She said teasingly as she reached over and flicked his wavering tail, making him flinch but grin at her. 

"Sorry." The devil said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Wa-wai-wait.......if he's there.....and he's....he's....is he really real?!" Zeta spoke up finally in astonishment now pointing at Bendy. 

Rose turned back to shocked crowd and nodded. "Hm-hm. He's real. That's what Sillyvision has that no one else has. We have real live, living cartoons here." She said before smiling and looking off to the side. "And since arrow butt came out, Boris and Alice, Charley, Barley, and Edgar, come on out." She called igoring the offended but teasing scoff from the demon.

There were a few gasps as everyone snapped their eyes off to the side to see where she was looking. 

And slowly, one by one from a door out of their view, the five other cartoons came out, smiling shyly as they went to stand over next to Rose and Bendy. 

"He-Hello, everyone." Alice said sweetly, though her black and white face was darkenin into a slight blush as she looked around at everyone. 

"How......how.....how is this.....possible?" For the first time since he arrived, Jack asked completely taken aback. 

Rose shared a glance with the cartoons and then with her father, who nodded and reached over to a the book she had set on the balcony railing. She knew he just given the permission. 

So, she picked up the book and held up Liv. "When the studio first started, when Bendy and Friends, started, they were just like all of the other cartoons. Silly, funny but just cartoons. Lifeless but scribbles of moving art." She explained. "Sillyvision almost went bankrupt because apparently Bendy and Friends weren't enough." 

Henry nodded as he smiled at the tools and they smiled back, nodding. "Joey got very desperate because we were strugglin badly with the show. No one was happy with how things were going. And then.....one day, he showed me this book that Rose is holding. It is called the Illusion of Living. And it's a Black Magic Voodoo book." 

There was some that stiffened at the sound. 

"I know how this sounds. It sounds completely insane and those who believe it should probaby just end up in an Insane Asylum. But it's real. This book brought Bendy, Alice, Boris and the Butchers to life. At first, they were alive but on ink and paper." Rose explained as she glanced at Bendy then smiled back at the still stunned crowd. "And then......Joe Drew built the infamous Ink Machine, which is up on the first floor. You'll get to see it when we take you on a full tour of the studio. He used the book and the Ink Machine and brought Bendy and Friends into real live 3D." 

There was a long pause. 

"So Black Magic brought the cartoons to life?" Tyler asked sounding a little skeptical but if he wasn't looking right at tell truth itself, he would take have believed it. 

Rose just nodded as she suddenly linked arms with Bendy, who just grinned down at her and held her arm with his. "Yeah. Pretty much. You don't have to worry about something bad happen. No bad Juju or anything. There is no evil here. It's just......Life. Life in black and white art. These guys are very much alive. They walk, they talk. They feel. They sometimes eat but it's mostly the same ink they're made out of. They are exactly how they were drawn to be. Believe me. I know how you feel. First time I even met Bendy, in the flesh, or rather 3D ink, I fainted." 

That did bring up a few laughs and it looked people were starting to relax.

"Okay, you know what? I really have to ask." Zeta spoke up, her eyes just on Boris. "Since he's real, can I please hug Boris?! I really, really want to hug him!" 

That brought up a lot of laughs of amusement from everyone. 

Rose laughed before she looked right at Boris, who turned bright pie cut eyes onto her. "Boris, is it okay if Zeta hugs you?" She asked him in amusement. 

The cartool bobbed his head excitedly. 

A squeal was made and Zeta was pushing through the crowd as fast as she could, scrambled up the stairs to the floor they were on. She couldn't help but run and Bendy had to dive out of the way as she dove to Boris, who caught her in a big wolfish hug. 

"Aaaawwwww! You're so cute, Boris! I love you!" Zeta cooed as she hugged him. 

Boris blushed and went bashful as he waved at her as if telling her to stop in his cute way. She just laughed as she let him go. 

Turning to Rose, Zeta nodded brightly. "You can definitely count me in, Ruby Rose! Ya need a back up dancer for Alice, right? Well, I'm in! So this is what you meant when there's no real direction! As if Bendy would actually listen to direction! He does his own thing!" She said cheerfully. 

Bendy scoffed and pouted at her. 

But everyone else laughed. 

Rose just smiled and nodded before looking at everyone else. "Okay, so, here's the deal. Yes, there is real live magic at work here. The cartoons are actually alive because of magic. The book is what makes things happen here. While it is a book of black magic, it depends intentions though. My intention for the book is just entertainment. Dreams and freedom. And in a way, the book is alive. It actually does talk to me." She received some interesting looks for that one. 

"So if someone stole that book from you, though, what would that do? Could someone else use it?" It was that guy again who asked, looking very interested. 

Rose made a face as she glanced at him then looked at the book. She opened the cover to peer at the pages. 

'No. Tell him no. I won't be used by any one else but you, Rose. Our pact is the only way things will work around here.' 

Rose shook her head and she did see Zeta looking over to see if what she said was true. The surprised look on the girl''s face told everyone else that it was true. "No. It won't work. It can only be used by me. Liv won't be used by anyone else. It will refuse." She told everyone else. 

"That book really is talking to her." Zeta said pointing at the book, astonished. 

'Quit reading me, brat! My cover is for Rose''s eyes only!' 

"Did that book just call me a brat?!" Zeta asked offended. 

Bendy bent over laughing his tail off and he was pretty much followed by everyone else. 

Rose laughed but nodded as she closed the cover. "Ye-ah. Liv is pretty sassy. When I first met it and it talked to me, it kind of called me dumb. In a way, this book is very much alive. It says that all books are alive in some way. Apparently it's all about the power of belief and imagination. With belief, anything isnpossinle. Even insulting books." She said in amusement. 

"So here's the thing," Henry spoke up now addressing the crowd. "If you don't feel comfortable working here, being around Bendy and Friends, you can just go ahead and leave. Nothing bad is going to happen at all. You won't be harmed or anything. You will, however, forget everything. The book did cast a spell on each and every one of you. But it's nothing terrible. You will just forget what you've seen or heard here. You will go on with your lives. But if you stay, you get to do the one thing that no one else ever gets to. You get to hang out with cartoons. You get to play with them. You get to work with them. You get to be a part of Bendy and the Ink Machines." 

That did have a few smiles form on people's faces as some nodded. 

"So, what do you all say?" It was Bendy who asked smugly as he folded his arms and sent everyone a devilish grin. "Who all wants to be a part of my show?" 

"Our show, Bendy." Alice said now giving the devil a look. 

Bendy stuck his forked tongue out at the angel, who returned with her own and that did have some laughs. 

"Anyone wants to stay, you may stay. Anyone who wants to leave, you may leave." Rose said now smiling at everyone. 

Only person left, looking very uncomfortable. He just couldn't handle this one. And he was escorted out by Grant who had been waiting by the elevator for the results. 

It was later did Grant tell Rose and Henry that as soon as that person left, he had no idea where he even was or why he was there. The Budget Director and somewhat head of Security fed him a bullshit story about how he might have been sleep walking or was just so out of focus that he wandered to the studio. And he sent him on his way to go home.

They were now just down to nineteen applicants. 

But nonetheless, Rose smiled as she glanced at Bendy then at her father. "Okay then. We will begin the tour. Oh, and one more thing. I do have to warn you all. Bendy is a trouble maker." She sent the devil a look, who grinned devilishly back. "He will more and likely pick on you. So if you get picked on or harassed by him, please just let me know. And he will be grounded to his room." 

"Heeeeey!" Bendy scowled, his cheeks puffing out. 

Everyone laughed either way.

There were floods of questions when it got down to it while everyone was going on the tour. Rose and Henry did their best to answer the questions as much as possible. 

Sometimes it overwhelmed them by answering questions so Bendy and Alice took over answering them. 

But either way, it seemed to be going well. 

And at the end of the day, after showing everyone around and letting them interact with the animations, it ended in satisfaction. 

And Rose got to meet the guy in the maroon shirt. He was one of the last to leave after everything they just learned. 

"Well, I got to say, this is impressive of what you've accomplished already." The man said as he approached Rose. 

Rose turned to the man, smiling as she finished up with talking to the estactic Jack Flynn. She got a good look at this man now and did have to admit, he was a very good looking fellow. There was, however, an aura about him that made her feel just a little nervous. 

"And I don't think I got your name." She had to say. 

"Steven Deliar. I'm an actor." The man said now offering his hand to her and she shook it. But not before he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, much to her surprise. "It will be a pleasure working with you, Miss Rose." He said rather smoothly. 

And then he let her hand go. 

Her face aflamed, Rose swallowed hard as she fought the blush and was failing. "Uh...uh...ye-yeah. You too." She said stuttering a little bit as she watched him turn to leave. 

Her eyes still on his back as he walked out into the night, she barely even noticed Bendy now next to her. She glanced at him, seeing him glowering after Steven Deliar. 

He did not look amused.

"Uh....Bendy?" Rose asked noticing how ruffled the devil looked. "Wha-what's wrong?" 

Bendy shook his head as he looked back at her. "I don't like that one. He looks an awful lot like Joey. And he kissed you." He growled. 

Rose blinked before she snorted as she gave him a light shove. "Bendy, he was just being polite. Sometimes that's what men do to women in greeting them." She said laughing. 

Bendy scowled. "A simple hand shake would have just been okay, Rose! He didn't didn't have to kiss your hand!" He exclaimed in a pout. 

Snickering, Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "What, are you jealous?" She asked teasingly. 

"Heck no!" Bendy said but his white cheeks where darkening a little bit. "Why would I be jealous?! That guy has nothing on me! I'm more better looking than that colored in riffraff! And I'm more charming! Want me to prove it?!"

Laughing, Rose shook her head as she stepped back away from him. "Um....no. It's okay, Bendy. But you're right. You're more charming than that guy. If I have to be honest, he was giving me the creeps too. There is....." she paused as she looked at the door. "There's something about him. I don't know what it is yet. But there's just.....something there."

Bendy now stiffened, looking concerned. "Do you think.....he was asking about the book before. Do you think he might be after it?" He asked worried. 

Rose shrugged. "I think he was just as curious about it like everyone else, Bendy. Everyone was wondering how it worked. So I don't think that was it. I don't know what that guy really wants. He is probably just like everyone else and we are jumping to conclusions. We really shouldn't do that. We need to trust people. If we don't, we're no better than Joey was. And we might end up down the same road." She told him. 

Sighing, Bendy nodded. "Okay. We will try and trust that guy. But one wrong move from him, he's out. Okay?" He asked and he received a nod from her. 

"Don't worry, Bendy. I won't let my guard down like dad did with Joey." Rose said smiling at him and he smiled back softly.

"Is that what happened?" 

Both Rose and Bendy jerked and looked to see Zeta with Paul, Tyler and Jack, all coming back inside. They looked sheepish as they smiled at her. 

"Hi....sorry. We made it to the car to go back to the hotel we were staying at and then got a bright idea." Zeta said sheepishly. "We wanted to.....I dunno. Invite you out for coffee. Maybe get to know you."

Rose grimaced a little bit but was smiling. "I'd love to but....I don't want anyone else get the wrong impression I might favor you over everyone else." She said apologetically. 

"Nah, it's cool." Paul spoke up, waving his hand. "It's kind of what it looks like, don't it?"

"Why don't you have coffee here?" Bendy suggested brightly. "That way we all can hang out! I'm sure Boris and Alice would want to join!" 

The four four brightened at that idea and looked hopefully to Rose, who smiled and nodded. 

So therefore, in Boris' safehouse, which was what they still called it, and even Henry joined in, everyone was seated around the small apartment that sort of belonged to the wolf. All of them laughing at stories that Henry was telling about the good old days. 

"So, Bendy had dumped a bucket of ink right on top of Wally's head and I swear to God, this Ink Demon had never run so fast in his life while Wally was chasing after him with a broom!" Henry said laughing. 

"And this happened just last week?!" Tyler asked laughing as he glanced at the blushing demon. 

Rose nodded as she lightly shoved Bendy in the arm, rocking him a little bit in his chair. "Yeah! He has definitely taken it to making Wally mad! I mean he picks on everyone but it seems Wally is a special case for him!" She said gigglung. 

"Well, he doesn't pick on you! He just follows you around like a lost puppy!" Alice said giggling herself and Bendy was blushing nearly dark gray again as he sank into his chair. 

"Ooooh, someone might have a crush on the pretty red head." Zeta said teasingly. 

Bendy's face went black and he sank further in the chair, almost a puddle of ink now. "Do not!" He whined. 

Everyone laughed at his embarrassment. Even Rose blushed a little bit as she gave Zeta quite the stink eye.

After a moment, it was Tyler who sobered up a little bit as he looked at Henry. "So.....um, Mister Henry, sir?" 

"Just Henry. It's okay." Henry told him as he sipped his coffee. "And you have something serious to ask, so go ahead. I have a feeling I know what it is though."

Tyler flushed a little bit but took a deep breath. "You said......Joey Drew was abusive to everyone. So does that mean.....?" He was asking as he glanced at the three toons, who sobered immediately and dipped their heads. 

Henry nodded as he kept his eyes away from him for a moment before squarely looking at Tyler. "They got the worst of it. I wasn't here when they became 3D but it was Jack''s father, Shawn who told me about it." He even glanced at the Irish boy who was now frowning. "And yes, Shawn did work here. He's the one who made all of the toys. He doesn't remember because I guess he tried telling someone about what was happening here. It was probably because he was trying to forget the fact that Bendy killed Joey." 

All four stiffened in surprise as they looked right at the demon, who had his head lowered. He didn't dare look at them at that admission. 

"He.....what?" Paul asked now uneasily. "But I thought you said that Drew was in....." 

"He is in prison." Henry said now looking at him and then pointed at the book resting beside Rose''s arm. "What I guess happened was Liv. The book is Black Magic. It made a pact with Rose and that's why only she can use it. She made a blood pact with it and I think it erased everything that happened here. The memories are still there, just not for Joey. But Bendy......well.....Joey was hurting them all. He was hurting Bendy. He beat him until he got fed up with the abuse he was going through. He fought back and Joey did die in this studio. He just didn't stay dead. He tortured them even after death. And Bendy was doing what he could to keep fighting back. Even if it meant he went a little dark." 

"Bendy won't hurt anyone. I promise." Rose spoke up as she now reached over and took the devil''s hand giving it a light squeeze. "He's a good demon. He was....just in a dark place at the time." 

"Until Rose and I came back to the studio." Henry spoke up. "Joey sent me a letter and I thought he was dead. So I came back to find out. And a whole lot of shit happened. We won't go into gory deta's but yeah. Bendy was dark when we got here. But he was doing to protect us and them." He nodded to Alice ad Boris, who kept their eyes adverted. 

"What.....what was going on? What happened?" Zeta asked now shakily. 

"A lot." Bendy spoke up finally but it was obvious he was ashamed of his past actions. "Joey kept hurting us. He had Susie Campbell, who had mixed with Alice, killing Boris and tearing him apart." He nodded when Zeta choked. "He had Sammy Lawrence chasing after Alice." 

There was a pause. 

"Who's Sammy Lawrence?" Tyler asked uneasily. 

"He's the man who raped me." Alice spoke softly and everyone looked at her in horror. 

"He what?!" Zeta asked horrified and disgusted. "It's....he .....he.....?!" 

Alice just nodded, her eyes still down and her hands in her lap. "After I became 3D, he attacked me. That's when Bendy flipped out and began killing people. He turned everyone into monsters to punish them for what they were doing. He hunted Joey down because he let Sammy hurt me. The marks are gone because of the book but the memories are still there." 

"Oh, my god. Alice......I'm so sorry." Zeta said softly as she reached over and pried one of her hands free. 

Alice smiled softly, shaking her pretty head. "It's okay. We're better now. We're not dark any more because of Henry and Rose. They saved us. They changed us back with Liv''s help. And they're still trying to help us." 

"Wow. You guys been through a lot, have yeh?" Jack asked looking at everyone. 

"It's because of Henry and Rose that we're back to how we're suppose to be." Bendy said finally smiling weakly at Rose, who smiled back. "And....that's the dark truth behind all of us."

There were smiles from everyone as they looked around each other before Paul lift his mug of coffee. "Well then, it's honor to be here with you guys then! A toast to a brighter future!" 

Everyone smiled and lifted up their mugs before clinking them together. 

"A toast to Bendy and the Ink Machine." Henry agreed. "Now we have a big day tomorrow so I do suggest we all get going home. Tomorrow, we will going over everything with everyone and Rose and I will start placing people into jobs." 

"Yeah, speaking of which," Rose spoke up now smiling over at Tyler. "Tyler''s going to be the new Director. So that does mean, Bendy, you will behave and listen to what he asks." 

"Wwwwhhhhhaaaaat?!" Bendy whined now slumping back in his chair. 

Everyone laughed aND Tyler blushed. 

"Well.....you don't have to......" he tried saying. 

"No, yes he does." Rose said now giving the devil a playful glare. "Bendy, you be nice to Tyler. He's the new Director and we're going to give him a shot at running things. If it doesn't work out, he will direct the music department. Come on, buddy. We're trying to help make dreams come true. This is his dream. So what do you say?" 

Bendy made an a long groan before slumping forward again. "Fiiiiine!" He said in exaggeration and everyone laughed.

"So.....Rose? Does that mean you're going to sing the new song tomorrow?" Alice asked hopefully. 

Rose froze before she groaned next and slumped on the table. "You're never going to leave me along about that, are you?" She asked.

Alice blushed but smiled and shook her head. "Nope! Like I said, I'm having a hard time with it." She told her smugly. 

"Bull! You just want me to sing." Rose said laughing. "Okay. Tomorrow I will sing the song. But I think we should call it a night. I know you guys don't sleep very much but we, humans, need at least six hours to recharge our batteries." 

Everyone agreed and they called it a night after draining their coffee mugs. Boric insisted that they just leave the mugs in the sink and he would take care of them. Everyone tried to resist but then he pulled an impressive puppy dog look and they caved. 

Thus the first day ended with everyone going "Awwwww!"


	15. FIFTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: 
> 
> Angel of the Stage by TryHardNinja  
> 

"So......we lost five more applicants." Rose told her father that morning as they went in for the new day to start. It was going to be the second day to be working with the new applicants. 

"Hm?" Henry asked sleepily as he sipped his coffee. "We did?" 

"Yep. Liv told me this morning when I checked with it. Apparently they tried talking about what happened yesterday and poof. There went their memory. It also said that the people who knew the five were applying also forgot about Bendy and the Ink Machine." Rose told him. 

"Damn it. So we're down to fourteen. Might have to contact six more people to replace those we lost." Henry said grimacing. "It's going to be tough with just the fourteen we have."

Rose shrugged. "I think we will be okay but two of the people we lost were going to be the music mixers. So I will check for a back up applicants we still have on the list. There is this one guy that seems interesting. Mark Fishback. He seems to be pretty good so I might look into him. And a guy named Nate Dull. I might try and bring them in." She told him. 

Henry nodded as they walked through the lobby of the studio. Then he made a face as he glanced at her. "Fishback? He asked skeptically.

Rose laughed as she shared his glance but nodded. "I know. He has a strange last name but from what I've seen, Mark is pretty good at what he does. He even has a Gaming YouTube channel which he calls Marky Pliers. He's pretty funny and a little loud but I think Bendy will like him. He is pretty silly. And he has a very cute dog. So Boris will probably like him too." She told him. 

Henry chuckled before looking behind her, stiffening. "Incoming." He stated. 

Rose frowned and started to turn to see what he was looking at, only to yelp as two thin arms suddenly wrapped around her and lifted her up off the ground in a hug. 

Instantly she knew it was Bendy by the purring he was doing as she felt him nuzzling her head from behind. She couldn't help but laugh as she turned to glance back at him. 

"Good morning, Bendy!" 

"Morning! So........you're going to sing today, huh?!" Bendy asked now setting her down and releasing her. 

Rose groaned as she turned to face him. "Ugh, don't remind me, Bendy." She told him.

"What, you don't like singing?" Bendy asked in amusement as he folded his arms. 

Rose shrugged. "No, it's not that. I like dancing more than singing. It's just embarrassing to think about singing in front of people. I guess it's the whole stage fright then." She said weakly. 

Bendy laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry if people laugh, I'll torture them with ink and pranks." He promised. 

"And if you laugh, I'm making you wear a pink tutu for a month." Rose scowled and the devil laughed. 

"Okay. I guess that's fair." Bendy said before motioning to down the hall. "Alice''s already practicing one of the new dance routines with some of the dancers. Zeta is already here with Tyler, Paul and Jack. That Cassie girl is here too." And he made a face. "Not sure if I like her though. She's already butting heads with Zeta. Grant had to step in between them because they wouldn't stop facing off with each other." 

Rose sighed with a groan as she rolled her eyes and threw her hands up into the air. "Just great. First real big day and we already have drama. They still going at it?" She asked as she looked at the devil.

Bendy shook his head. "Grant made Cassie leave the room while Zeta is showing Alice some new dance moves. I don't know what Cassie is doing but she's probably moping in the Angel''s room, powering her nose." He told her. 

Rose just nodded as they started walking to head down to the dance studio. "Okay. I'll have to a dress the whole getting along thing but for now, let's go see what Zeta has got going." She said. 

Henry just waved at her as he stopped by the elevator. "I'm going to head to my office and get working on the scripts again, Rose. I have some paper work to fill out before we really begin. We might even hire some security guards to patrol outside the studio. If we do, we will have to let them know about Bendy. But we will work that out later. You just start the testings." He told her. 

Rose nodded before she pushed the elevator call button and waited with Bendy beside her. 

Once they reached down to the dance studio floor, the one thing that Rose noticed almost immediately was the music. There was music blasting through the halls and it did perk up her attention right away. 

"I love you all but sometimes  
You boys are way to much!  
Been gone too long  
And this place could use a  
Female touch." 

Alice kept on singing while Zeta and Paul just danced beside her. She even kept acting out as if she was just saying it her words, like she feinted being tired before she pressed her hand to her chest as if she was flattered.

"Oh you been waiting for me?  
Oh Gosh you make me blush!  
Let the show begin!"

"1, 2, 3 And 4!  
I got the taste for stardom  
And a set of horns.

"And then a 5, 6, 7 and 8!  
Give me a beat a mic  
And then get off the stage."

It couldn't be helped that Rose smiled and she even saw Bendy brighten as Alice really seemed to open up with Zeta and Paul. She was even startin to dance with the both of them. With each number she sang, she would side step right with them.

"And I will take it from here  
So don't you have any fear  
Your glowing darling angel star  
Has appeared!  
Yeah I'm the hand to your glove  
Headlining act to your love  
The little gift the devil sent from above."

Everyone was cheering and whistling as Alice danced in sync with Zeta and Paul. They all moved as if they had already rehearsed the dance and song.

"The show!  
Goes all night  
Halo shines so bright.

"I'm your starlet brought to life  
And summoned from the page."

Suddenly, Rose found her hand was seized and she did yelp but when she was tugged to spin on her heels before she was brought in close by Bendy, who was grinning at her with a wink. 

"Bendy!" Rose laughed.

"I crave the limelight  
Give me the spotlight!"

"Come on, Rose! Dance with me! It'll be fun!" Bendy said as he spun her outwards, her hand still in his as he swayed right behind her, forcing her to have to move with him.

" 'Cause you know that  
They're all here to see.

"The angel of the stage  
The angel of the stage."

Rolling her eyes, Rose was still smiling before she dove right into a swinging dance right with the devil. She figured why she couldn't humor him and just Dance with him.

"I sing and people line up  
To hear my melody  
I dance!  
My feet like thunder  
Controlling your heartbeat."

Several cheers rose up as Alice danced with Zeta and Paul and even as Rose and Bendy began ripping up the dance floor with their swinging tango. 

No one had ever seen Rose dance before, but they were pressed with what she did know. There was no doubt in their mind now that she could dance.

"How can something so  
Devilish be this heavenly?!  
Let the show begin!"

Hands linked, Rose and Bendy bothdanced side by side, moving their feet at the same time, and in sync. It just made them both laugh as they juse danced. 

As it went to show, they were not the only ones who started dancing. Soon, everyone who had even been in the room began dancing.

"1, 2, 3 And 4!  
I'll knock your socks of honey  
Leave your begin for more.

"And then a 5, 6, 7 and 8!  
I'm like a dancing demon  
So get out of my way." 

Henry had heard all of the noise coming from his office and being the curious person he was and he came lioking.

"And I will take it from here  
So don't you have any fear  
Your glowing darling angel star  
Has appeared!  
Yeah I'm the hand to your glove  
Headlining act to your love  
The little gift the devil sent from above."

During the whole dancing and singing, the lights had began flashing and spotlights kept moving. It was to Jack's doing as he performed a light show that went with the music. And he was doing a pretty good job while at it as well.

"The show!  
Goes all night  
Halo shines so bright.

"I'm your starlet brought to life  
And summoned from the page.

"I crave the limelight  
Give me the spotlight!

" 'Cause you know that  
They're all here to see."

Henry was pretty surprised by what he was seeing but it did bring a smile to his face to see everyone just having a good time. He even saw Rose dancing with Bendy, both laughing and just enjoying their selves. 

It had brought a frown to his face for a moment before he smiled again. 

It was the first time he saw Rose truly enjoying herself since she was little. He Kew she had always been a happy person but there was just those times, it was all a mask he knew she wore.

"The angel of the stage  
The angel of the stage!

"Baby, I am going places you will see  
You will see just you wait!  
I was born to entertain them!  
Feels so good.... On that stage!"

Because if one thing was for certain, because of her love for cartoons and even Bendy and friends, Rose had had a hard time being around other kids. 

She had been an outcast for loving the old black and white cartoons.

"The show!  
Goes all night  
Halo shines so bright.

"I'm your starlet brought to life  
And summoned from the page."

Rose hadn't had many friends growing up because of her love for Bendy and friends. She had always been picked on by older kids and while she always smiled, Henry knew she had been hurt from being teased and picked on. 

Bullied.

"I crave the limelight  
Give me the spotlight!"

It never stopped her from trying though.

" 'Cause you know that  
They're all here to see.

"The angel of the stage  
The angel of the stage."

The song finally ended as did the dancing. 

Everyone posed in various poses, all laughing and just enjoying their selves. They all had enjoyed that and it had those who hadn't danced just cheer and whistle, which Jack had been the loudest whistler. 

Rose had found herself in a back bent pose with Bendy but she just laughed as he lift her up straight, grinning. She scratched at his head, making him laugh and lean into her touch before they turned to everyone applauding. 

"Good job, Alice!" Rose said enthusiastilly as she applaude with everyone else. "We are so using that number in the show!" 

Alice gushed as she looked at Zeta and Paul with a beaming smile. "It's thanks to Zeta and Paul! They talked me into singing that song!" She said before turning towards Rose, grinning. "Speaking of which, Rose, you get to sing next!" She said cheerfully. 

Rose groaned but everyone e else just cheered and applauded for her. It was obvious they were looking forward to this, even if she wasn't. 

But nonetheless, she had promised.


	16. SIXTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Pretty Bad Girl by Rockit Gaming

"Say, what?" Zeta said now grinning as she looked right at Rose and even everyone was looking at their new young boss in interest. "You're singing?!" 

Rose visibly deflated but nodded as she gave Alice Angel a look, who just beamed. "Yeah. It's just this once though. There's a new song I wrote for Alice and she says she is having a hard time with it but I know she's just full of it." She said dully. 

Alice just giggled as she folded her hands behind her back and tilted her head ever so innocently. "But I am having a hard time with it, Rose!" She said giggling.

"Again, I'm calling bullshit on you! You just want me to embarrass myself in front of everyone to see if I can sing like my mother!" Rose said though she tried so hard not to laugh. 

Alice went into a giggly fit. 

"Well then show us." 

Rose turned when she heard that voice and saw Cassie coming in, looking like a snobbish disbeliever. She wasn't looking impressed whatsoever with her new employer at all. 

"Um...." Rose grimaced. 

"Ignore the bitch, Rose. Just show us what you've got. Come on. We won't make fun of you." Zeta spoke up but smiled at her, even when Cassie gave her a dark look.

Again, Rose grimaced but then put on a steeled look as she held up a hand. "Okay, you know what? Stop." She said firmly and everyone was looking at her as she turned a firm look onto Zeta and Cassie. "I will sing this song. But right here, right now, you two will stop butting heads. I know you have your differences and all. You don't even have to like each other but you will work together." 

"Excuse me.....?" Cassie was saying haughtily. 

"Do you want to be apart of this show or not, Cassie?" Rose said sternly and the blonde girl was taken back. "This show is not just about the people who was in this studio." Her eyes flicked to the three cartoons that was even in the room. "It's about them. While we are kind of looking at you to play the part of Susie Campbell, the Starlett of Sillyvision Studios and voice actress of Alice, you will at least pretend to get along with Zeta. Because we are not even up and going yet and there's already problems brewing in between you two. We don't need that here. THEY don't need that." She said seriously motioning to Bendy, Alice and Boris. "I'm sorry if you don't like that I am pushing you to getting along but I won't have problems in the studio. Got it? Zeta, I do like you but......" 

"Nah." Zeta said now shaking her head but smiling as she held up a hand. "It's okay, Rose. I get it. You don't have'ta tell me twice. I'm sorry. And you're right." She then looked at Cassie. "She's right. The studio doesn't need our bullshit. We don't have to like each other but we do have to work together. It's the only way this show is gonna get going." She then held out a hand. "Even if you're a bitch, truce?" 

Cassie gave her a dried eye look before she huffed and reached over to shake her hand. "Truce. You're right. I hate to admit it but you're right. I'm sorry." She said though not really sounding sorry at all. 

It would do though. 

Rose then coughed once as she went to Alice''s stage and rifled through the music sheets she had for the Angel. She found the right lyrics and held them up. "Okay then. Let's get this over with. This song is called Pretty Bad Girl. It's for a later episode in the show. The episode is where Alice takes a little bit of bad girl path, and she sings this song before at the end, she turns to the good path again. It does.....require a little bit of a hip hop touch to it." She said glancing at Paul. "Paul, you said you can rap, right?"

"Say no more, Boss Lady." Paul said as he moved over and held out his hand for the lyrics. "I getcha. Can I check out the lyrics real quick?" 

Rose nodded as she held the music sheets out to him and let him look them over. She was a little hesitant about it but anxious. 

After a moment of reading the lyrics, Paul slowly grinned, nodding his head. "Wow. You wrote this?" He asked, sounding impressed. 

Rose shrugged and nodded at the same time. "Yeah, just a little bit." She said a little bit shy about the music piece. 

Paul grinned, nodding as he looked back at the music. "This is gonna be a cool song to do. I like it." He told her. 

Rose blushed a little bit as she took her lap top out of her bag and set it up on a table. She saw everyone was now starting to crowd around the stage and it did make her nervous. She hoped she didn't screw up this song because of her anxiety of the stage. 

"Okay, bear with me, guys. I am not my mom. And I am not the greatest singer at all." Rose said flushing a little before she pushed play on her lap top and the music began. 

The music started off with what sounded electric chimes slowly beating. 

Rosee slowly took a deep breath as the music began rising a little bit. And then she began to sing.

"I'm lighting up like a fire.  
I'm burning up getting higher.  
I'm no angel.  
I'm feelin' hot.  
Try to bend and break me." 

She saw everyone look surprised as she sang the first line. Everyone. Even Bendy froze, looking surprised. It made her smile before the music took on a more upbeat hip hop sound to it. 

"Sent from above.  
I use my halo.  
Help you save your soul.

A dancin' demon  
Needs some healin'  
Cartoon animal." 

It was Paul''s turn to sing the back up and he really got into it a's he began rapping his parts. And when he started, everyone started cheering.

"Don't deceive me honey.  
You've been acting funny."

Rose couldn't help but smile as she got into the song, her head bobbing as she sang.

"The ink is leakin'.  
Watch you sinkin'.  
You're out of control."

There were smiles and cheers. Jack even whistled while he began playing with the lights, making it look like a concert going on.

"Pretty bad girl.  
Pretty bad girl.  
Feelin' good.  
Pretty bad girl.  
Pretty bad girl.  
Feelin' good.  
Bad girl.  
Pretty bad girl .  
Feelin' good.  
Bad girl .  
Bad girl.  
Feelin' good."

Green eyes sparkling as they looked over everyone cheering and even bobbing to the music, Rose looked at Bendy, whose pie cut eyes were also sparkling. He was still as he listened but it was obvious he was enthralled. 

It made Rose want to laugh. 

"I'm lighting up like a fire.  
I'm burning up getting higher.  
I'm no angel.  
I'm feelin' hot.  
Try to bend and break me.

"I'm not the girl you admire.  
I'm just the one you desire.  
I'm no angel.  
I'm feelin' hot.  
Try to bend and break me." 

Rose was really getting into the song as she looked right at Bendy, wanting to laugh at the look on his face. She thought it was just a funny look. 

Her eyes even trailed on from him and she saw that guy, Steven Deliar was there. He looked impressed by what he was hearing. His dark eyes met hers and she blushed a little bit. 

Once again, Paul began singing his part, even getting into it by dancing and bobbing. 

"Rise from below.  
There's no halo.  
Only seductive horns.  
A dancin' queen.  
Like a machine.  
She's got me back for more." 

 

"Don't deceive me baby.  
You've been actin' crazy."

Rose began singing her parts again, her eyes closed a little bit as she bobbed to the music. 

"The ink is leakin'.  
Watch you sinkin'.  
You're out of control.

"Pretty bad girl  
Pretty bad girl  
Feelin' good  
Pretty bad girl  
Pretty bad girl  
Feelin' good  
Bad girl  
Pretty bad girl  
Feelin' good  
Bad girl  
Bad girl  
Feelin' good." 

Again, Rose was getting into the music, looking around at everyone who was rocking out, cheering and applauding as she sang. 

Her eyes once again met Bendy''s pie cut eyes, and she could have laughed by the look on his face. He looked like he was in a trance. And it did make her blush. 

Especially when she remembered what her father had said about her mother putting Bendy into a trance by singing. 

It looked like she was her mother''s daughter after all. 

"I'm lighting up like a fire  
I'm burning up getting higher  
I'm no angel  
I'm feelin' hot  
Try to bend and break me.

I'm not the girl you admire  
I'm just the one you desire  
I'm no angel  
I'm feelin' hot  
Try to bend and break me.  
I'm burnin' up I'm burnin' up." 

"Cause you're no angel." Paul sang from beside her. 

"I'm burnin' up." 

"Cause you're no angel." 

"I'm burnin' up  
I'm burnin' up." 

"Cause you're no angel."

Tyler felt a nudge to his side and he glanced at Zeta, who was smiling but also looking a little hesistant. He frowned as he looked at her and she jerked her head off somewhere else. As if tell him to look somewhere. 

"I'm burnin' up." 

"Cause you're no angel."

"I'm burnin' up  
I'm burnin' up." 

Frowning, Tyler followed to where she was looking and his eyes fell upon the black and white demon, himself. His breath caught when he saw that look on the demon's cartoony face. 

And the very tiny hearts in his eyes. 

"Cause you're no angel."

I'm burnin' up."

"Cause you're no angel." 

"I'm burnin' up  
I'm burnin' up."

Rose was enjoying herself as she found herself just letting go to the music. It was no wonder now why her tools loved it so much. It felt.....nice to just sing. To just let go. 

"Cause you're no angel."

"I'm burnin' up  
I'm lighting up like a fire.  
I'm burnin' up. I'm burnin' up." 

"Cause you're no angel."

"I'm burning up getting higher. I'm burnin' up." 

"Cause you're no angel."

While Tyler and Zeta were too busy staring at the entranced Demon, the Angel, herself was staring at the person in the back corner. And frowning as she narrowed her pie cut eyes a little. 

Steven Deliar was smirking as he watched Rose singing the song with the back up singer and dancer. He had to say it, even to himself. He was impressed with the little Miss Boss. 

She had talent. 

And she was attractive by no means. 

"I'm no angel. I'm burnin' up. I'm burnin' up."

"Cause you're no angel." 

If he played his cards right, maybe, just maybe he could get more than what he really came here for. 

Steven just nodded to himself, as if making that decision. He knew if he could play his cards right, he just might get the Full House he was hoping to get in his delt hand. 

Probably wasn't going to be easy. 

But hey, he was pretty determined.

"I'm feelin' hot  
I'm burnin' up)  
Try to bend and break me." 

The song finally ended and the room just erupted with cheers aND whistles and even Bendy clapped with everyone else while Rose just blushed.

"Wow! That was pretty good!" Zeta said as she walked up to Rose, grinning. "Me thinks you should be in the show!" 

And some cheered in agreement. 

Rose blushed but quickly shook her head, her face beet red. "Ah, no. No, definitely not. I'm not going to on the show. That was a one time time and it's so not going to happen again." 

"Even I have to admit it," Cassie spoke up as she approached, and while she did look a little envious, she also looked impressed. "That was pretty good. I can sing but not like that. I'm a better dancer than singer." 

"Wow, Barbie. Never thought I'd hear that from you." Zeta said a little teasing. 

Huffing and rolling her eyes, Cassie gave her a look. "If I'm Barbie, does that make you Beyoncé?" She shot back but with a hint of a smile. 

There was a dead pause as everyone stared wide eyed at the two girls once again facing off. Even Rose was lost for words. Even she knew that remark could be taken very badly as racist and that was something she really hoped wouldn't happen in the studio. 

But then Zeta snorted and just cracked up as she bent over and pointed at Cassie. "Okay, that was a really good comeback." She laughed before she held out a fist. "Bump me for that one." 

Cassie glowered at her for a moment before she just smiled and bumped fists with Zeta. 

Rose couldn't help but smile now as she felt the tension release. "I think you two are going to get along just fine. But still, no problems, okay?" And both girls just nodded. "Okay, everyone. So we should get to work. We still got a lot to do to get Bendy and the Ink Machine up and going. We will begin having auditions for the live action parts. Jack, I do want you to play your dad, Shawn Flynn though, okay? But you're also going to be in charge of lights. You're pretty good at that!" 

Jack just gave her a thumbs up and a sparkling grin. "Aye, Boss lady! I gotcha!" He called from the lighting booth. 

"Anyway, let's get to work......hey. Did anyone see where Bendy went?" Rose asked now looking around. 

Tyler and Zeta shared a strained glance. 

It was one of the other applicants who pointed at the doorway of the studio. "He ducked out as soon as you finished. He looked like he was up to something though." He had told her. 

Rose pouted a little, a little disappointed that Bendy hadn't said something about her performance. But she figured he was up to no good again. 

Probably going to harass Wally while she was distracred. 

But for now, she needed to be here and watching the applicants carefully. She had four more days before she was going to place everyone with jobs and right now, she couldn't be distracted. 

Not even by the loveable but mischievous demon. 

She would get on hI'm later if Wally came complaining. But for now, she was needed here. 

"Okay!" Rose said clapping her hands. "Let's see all dancers on the floor. Show me your moves and yes, Cassie, you too. Let's take it from the top!" She called as she stepped back to let the dancers have room. 

 

However, it wasn't true to what was said that Bendy was up to something. 

He had ducked out of the room and into a vacant room because of the small hearts now popping over his horns and knew that was trouble. He had to get himself back under control before going anywhere near someone else. 

He left because he just couldn't let anyone see them. He knew what they meant. They were part of him, of course. They were a part of his silly nature and to have the hearts bubbling and popping over head, he knew Zeta's statement from the night before wasn't just a regular tease. 

He was crushing on Rose and he knew it. 

Maybe not crushing though. 

It could have been more and that was trouble. He knew very well that was just trouble incarnate. 

After all, he was a cartoon. 

Ruby Rose was not a cartoon. She was real. 

And that.....that was just pure disappointing trouble that no one needed right now. Not her. Not him. Not for anything. 

Too bad it started poking it's lovestruck head up as soon as the whole trouble with Joey Drew had ended. 

He knew right from the moment that when Rose and Henry saved him and the other Toons, he really liked Rose. At first, it had to be just friendship, he thought. But as days turned into weeks, he realized.....it wasn't friendship he really wanted. 

He hadn't realized it then until he had seen Steven Deliar kiss Rose's hand the night before. He had thought it was just his protective streak over Rose was the cause. 

But.....when he saw Steven "greet" Rose, he felt the ugly feeling of jealous. 

He knew it right then and there, even when Rose teased him a little about him being jealous. He had it bad for Rose. 

But once again.....he was just a cartoon. 

She was not.


End file.
